


坠欢重拾

by Guiferdhrbficnb



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiferdhrbficnb/pseuds/Guiferdhrbficnb
Summary: ABO   离婚后破镜重圆   生子    【完结】冷面阎王大尾巴狼 Alpha 攻身娇体弱隐忍哭包Omega受





	1. Chapter 1

“前不久回来收拾东西发现少了件衣服，正好和你身上这件很像。怎么，离婚之后还穿着前夫的外套，这是在演哪出戏？”

金钟云盯着李赫宰身上的外套，嘴上言语嘲讽，心里却泛起一丝苦涩。

知晓当初李赫宰有多么爱自己，金钟云也在结婚后逐渐试着做一个好丈夫，可他却在最幸福的时刻给自己当头一棒——提出离婚还打掉孩子。

李赫宰尽力克制着发情期带来的情欲，身上包裹着自己的外套上的气息，与自己信息素正缠绕勾引的是同一人身上的，而且是将自己完全标记的人。

但是他只能隐忍的克制住扑上去的冲动，因为他们已经离婚了。

“离婚协议已经送到你公司里了，有时间尽早签上，以后不要再见面了。”

李赫宰手指绞着衣服下摆，努力端正自己的体态，不想在金钟云面前露出任何不堪的模样。

空气中开始飘散着Omega信息素，试探向金钟云的方向蔓延，想要缠绕上那股熟悉的Alpha气息。

“呵，以后不要再见面了，你说的挺容易嘛，是早就想说出口了吧。”

金钟云心里疯狂蔓延阴郁，双眼紧盯着李赫宰，恨不得一双眼睛能直直看进他心里。他起身想要离开，不愿听李赫宰再说出什么扎心的话来。

只是还没转身离开几步，就被逐渐蔓延到周身的信息素纠缠，然后试探着缠绕上自身散发的Alpha气息。

金钟云一愣，猛地回头去看李赫宰，他身子虽然坐的端正，但是脸色逐渐变得潮红，呼吸也微带喘息。

“你发情了？”

一想到是这种情况，金钟云变得有点焦躁，信息素也不自觉的释放出来，两种曾经契合缠绵多次的信息素交相缠绕，勾得金钟云隐隐想要上将人揉进怀里。

但是现在不行，金钟云知道李赫宰有多倔强，两个人现在处于这种境地，他又怎么可能同意。

金钟云克制自己变得兴奋的信息素，想要收敛气息让李赫宰不那么难受，可是被标记的Omega发情期如果没有Alpha帮忙度过，那会是很难应付的一段日子。

金钟云也顾不上两人是已经离了婚的，大步上前将李赫宰搂进怀里，忽略他微小无用的挣扎，直接埋头咬在他的腺体处。

李赫宰感受到熟悉的Alpha信息素，身体的躁动暂时被压制下来，他躺在金钟云怀里大口呼吸，贪婪的嗅着Alpha具有安抚力的气息。

“你先休息一下，我去找找有没有抑制剂。”

金钟云将李赫宰抱到卧室床上，让他先躺一会平缓一下，而后去各个房间找抑制剂给他用。

算了算日子，这应该离婚后李赫宰度过的第一次发情期，估计他也是没想到这方面，家里也没有准备抑制剂。

金钟云无奈的叹口气，看了眼卧室里的人，才离开去药店买点抑制剂。若是两人没离婚，这个时候他就不用再跑出来，早就扑倒在一起缠绵不休。

可是他们俩已经离婚了……

金钟云更觉得头疼，那他现在是在干嘛，在前夫发情期时嘘寒问暖？

明明最初自己还是无所谓的态度，可是自从在一起后，李赫宰就像是个小太阳似的，无时无刻都散发着光热，一点点温暖自己那颗早就冷却了的心。

金钟云性情冷漠，李赫宰就用爱包裹，一点点融化他心里的坚冰。

和李赫宰结婚，是这辈子金钟云走了大运的事情，也是他绝不会后悔的事情。

结婚后金钟云从李赫宰家族这里得到帮助，让公司周转开资金能够绝处逢生。从一个穷小子扶摇直上变成个人物，将嘲讽打击自己的所谓父亲的企业收购大半，拥有了与童年时经常被追债完全相反的商业霸主地位。

金钟云拎着买来的抑制剂站在门口，给自己点上一支烟，低头回想着自己以前那些“励志”故事。

当初和李赫宰结婚，就是看中了他家的地位，所以金钟云一步步的设下圈套，让李赫宰爱上自己。

那些表现在外人面前的正直无害，表现在李赫宰面前的温柔体贴，全都是金钟云伪装出来的面孔。

金钟云知道背后的自己是有多不堪，能够步步计划将一切掌控在手里，伪装无能降低敌人的警惕。那些心狠手辣的处理方式，冷漠至极的态度，都是金钟云最真实的模样。

外人见证了金钟云一步步建立自己商业帝国，都深知他的处理手段，无一不消逝掉对金钟云以前的看法和态度，带着看重或者是敬畏的眼光看向他。

这些都是李赫宰不知道的，也许他也有可能窥见一二。睡在他身边三年的爱人，能够完美的让所有人都以为自己是深爱他的。甚至很多时候金钟云都很怀疑自己，是不是真的爱上了李赫宰。

这也是金钟云最悔恨的一件事。

他不惧怕黑暗，却畏缩于光明。内心满是阴郁肮脏的人，怎么能触碰到如此纯洁美好的存在。

可是，生长于阴暗里的人，一旦享受过温暖，又怎么可能轻易放过。

掐灭这根烟，金钟云眼里的阴狠消失殆尽，只有从那让人感到窒息压迫的信息素中，才能得知金钟云是抱有多么疯狂的想法。

金钟云敛了敛神色，才拿出钥匙开门，他还不想和李赫宰摊牌，只能接着装出一副温柔的模样。

“抑制剂我买来了，你可以……”

卧室里的场景随着金钟云推开的门而展现在眼前，他怔愣几秒后随手关上了门，将抑制剂随手丢在了一边。

金钟云看着侧卧在床上那人的动作，眼底开始酝酿一场风雨，随着一步步的靠近，自身Alpha信息素也不再克制的尽情释放出来。

空气中逐渐弥漫着夜来香的浓郁气味，花香中夹带着一些有害物质，这也是金钟云经常控制气息深浅的原因，不过这种特性也能够更方便将猎物收归囊中。

李赫宰的信息素就像他本人一样，甜甜的香橙味，让人感受到一种阳光的味道。明明平日里散发出的味道很清甜，却会在发情期里浓烈到带有引诱的感觉。

每次李赫宰发情期时，这种引诱气息会不断的缠绕上金钟云，勾得他恨不能狠狠地将人按在床上操弄的哭着求饶。

可惜每次金钟云都隐忍不发，克制自己温柔的对待李赫宰。

但是这一次不一样了，金钟云会好好地，认真地，把这个人身体给操开了。直到轻轻碰那么一下，都会敏感地颤抖着。

要怪的话，就把责任算在李赫宰身上。

谁让他在自己离开的时候，用按摩棒来解决情欲，让自己看到他这么淫荡的一面。

李赫宰正握着自己的下身纾解，被情欲拉扯着反应迟钝不少，等到金钟云俯身靠近之后才发现他的存在，顿时扯着被子挡住自己，来掩盖刚才持续的羞耻举动。

而金钟云一点点的将被子扯开丢到一边，看着侧躺着的李赫宰光裸的身体，以及被尺寸适中的按摩棒撑开诱人光景。泌出的肠液已经沾湿他身下的一处床单，嫩穴却一颤一缩的将东西咬的更紧，想要吞的更深。

“射了不少啊，按摩棒弄得你很爽吧。”金钟云的手抚上他沾着白液的小腹，覆在李赫宰耳边轻声询问，像是情人间的呢喃耳语，但是每句话都让李赫宰羞耻万分。

“只是夹紧怎么能够呢，让我来帮帮你吧，怎么样？”金钟云用温柔的嗓音安抚怀里的人，但是动作却让李赫宰想要挣扎开来。

金钟云的手顺着李赫宰的小腹下滑，一把握住那挺直贴在小腹的茎身揉捏。而另一只手落在后方，用手指捏住按摩棒的后端，缓慢而坚定的将其抽出又插入。

李赫宰被金钟云强硬地圈在怀中抱坐着，发情期产生的无力感让他做不出任何有用的反抗，只能揉皱攥紧金钟云胸前的衬衫，咬着唇维护自己摇摇欲坠的羞耻心。

“不舒服吗，怎么不喊出声来，在我面前还害羞什么，是不是又不乖了？”

金钟云猛地向里一顶，便停在那一点反复碰撞研磨，他熟知李赫宰身体的敏感点，铁了心的用这种方法来惩罚李赫宰。

“啊——别、别顶那里……舒服、舒服……啊——”

李赫宰被金钟云的动作弄得叫出声来，带着隐隐地哭腔。他知道如果自己不回答，金钟云会一直折腾自己，直到他满意为止。

“舒服是吧？我瞧着你是挺舒服的，可是你这样倒是让我很不舒服。”

将深入李赫宰身体的按摩棒一点点抽离，然后狠狠地摔在一旁，体内突然的空虚让李赫宰不安地扭动身体。

金钟云将李赫宰正面按在床上，想要深深地嵌入那处湿软地境，李赫宰却不停推阻，像是躲避瘟疫一般要远离金钟云。

“你走开，离我远一点！”李赫宰声音夹带哭腔，仔细看能发现他脸上已经有了濡湿的泪痕。“你不要碰我！我嫌你脏！”

李赫宰再也不能伪装那种脆弱的坚强，低泣着要将俯在身前的人推开，但却被金钟云死死的按在床上。

“你说什么？”金钟云脸色阴沉的可怕，他没想到李赫宰会说出这种话，就连声音也不自觉带有寒意:“你嫌我脏？你竟然嫌我脏？”

“我金钟云到如今就只爱过你，只碰过你，干净的感情史上只有你一个人，你凭什么嫌弃我！”

金钟云捏紧李赫宰的下巴让他直视自己，眼神锋利的仿佛要刺进他的心里，最后失了控的低头封住他双唇，发泄似的啃咬吮吸着。

李赫宰心里充满了苦涩，就连以前曾经欢喜不止的亲吻也都觉得无力，嘴里逐渐弥漫一股铁锈味，眼眼眶里的泪再也堵不住大颗大颗地滴落。

他也很讨厌自己遇到事情就会哭的毛病，所以一直克制着自己，不要再动不动就哭个不停惹人烦。金钟云说过自己只会哭很烦人，所以他就开始学着坚强一点，不让金钟云有一点厌烦自己。

李赫宰知道金钟云工作很忙，有时候要熬夜加班到很晚，所以他也学着乖巧，不给金钟云添麻烦，不再缠着金钟云回来陪自己吃饭睡觉。

他也知道，金钟云对自己没多少喜欢，结婚也只是稳住自己家里人，可以尽早将资金流转到他的公司。

和自己上床也像是完成什么任务一样，只有自己主动开口才有这种打算，唯一一次主动还是他喝醉的时候，将自己按在床上狠狠地贯穿，就连哭着求饶也让他变得更加兴奋。

那个时候，李赫宰从他醉后的模样就能知道，金钟云根本不像看上去的温柔体贴，甚至会让人产生恐惧。

可即便是这样，李赫宰还是爱他，缘由他虚假的温柔姿态，心疼他背后受过的苦痛。

“你就只会拿我当个傻瓜骗我……你出轨的事情我都已经知道了，他甚至把照片发给我看，还来找过我好几次。”

李赫宰胡乱蹭着自己脸上的泪水，想让自己看起来不是那么狼狈，谁知道他有多想被金钟云抱在怀里安慰，而下一秒他就被金钟云拥进怀里。

听到李赫宰的话，金钟云眉头紧锁，这些天的不痛快仿佛都找到了源头。

他伸手拭去李赫宰脸上的泪水，不停亲吻他的额头安抚他的情绪，心里却满是戾气。

“我们都已经…嗝…离婚了，你去找他亲吧，不要再这样对我……唔……”

没等李赫宰说完话，金钟云就封住他的双唇，不愿再听他说这些让人伤心的话。

李赫宰紧闭唇齿，却架不住金钟云高超的吻技，迷迷糊糊的承受他的亲吻以及爱抚，等到反应过来时已经被掌控了主权。

“你、你个大坏蛋！就知道强迫我，讨厌你…啊——！”

“不准讨厌我，你只能爱我，更爱我， 甚至离不开我。”金钟云强势释放自己的信息素，将李赫宰缠得无力反抗，动作却逐渐慢了下来，顶在那处敏感点轻轻研磨。

“宝贝，那个人是谁？说出来给你奖励。”

李赫宰本就处于发情期，前一阵抚慰并不能真正解决。现在与标记自己的Alpha契合，一直渴望着金钟云的李赫宰，自然是满足不了这种温柔的缠绵。

“你动一下嘛…不要故意绕我…”李赫宰不自觉低声撒娇，双腿缠上金钟云的腰，摆动着双臀主动迎合金钟云，想要他更多，更多。

“宝贝，你说出来就给你，就像这样。”金钟云边说着边挺腰深深地顶了一下，惹得李赫宰一声娇喘。

夜来香浓郁的气味已经铺散在空中，与清甜的香橙味交缠融合，能使人更能沉入情欲之海，自甘堕落。

“我、我在你公司见过他，和你关系好像不错……”李赫宰沉迷这种Alpha带来安全感，张开双臂揽上金钟云的后背，“唔…右眉角有一颗朱砂痣。”

“真乖，老公这就给你。”金钟云已经有了模糊的猜测，便在心里将这件事打上星号。

随后低头吻在李赫宰眼睛，便沉下身来搂紧李赫宰，带着他一起在爱欲里沉沦，与这个朝思暮想的人来缠绵不休。


	2. Chapter 2

“这两天我不在，公司有没有出现什么问题？”

“你做事向来让人放心。”

“前几天说的事儿查出来了吗？”

“嗯，行，回去再说，先挂了。”

金钟云挂掉电话后就回了卧室，正看到李赫宰睁着眼睛看着天花板发呆，典型一副没睡醒的样子。

“你去哪里了，我一醒来就没看见你。”李赫宰一听到开门声，立刻转头看过去，奶声奶气地问他，还带着不自觉的依赖。

“公司有点事儿就接了个电话，等会要出去一趟。”知道Omega对他的Alpha的依赖性，金钟云立刻过去躺在李赫宰身边，将他搂进自己怀里。“感觉怎么样，还有没有哪里不舒服？”

“没有了。”李赫宰害羞的将头埋进被子里，实际上是埋在了金钟云的胸口，他贪婪的享受着这个Alpha的气息，想要将这种感觉种进身体的每一个角落。

这几天的恣情纵欲，想起来就能让李赫宰脸颊发烫。金钟云一改以前那般温柔对待，每次动作都沉稳有力，处于兴奋时还会变得凶狠，简直让人欲*仙*欲*死。

但是他依旧很体贴，忙前忙后的照顾自己，怕自己累着饿着，或是睡得不安稳，又发情难受了。

这几天李赫宰光躺在床上享受金钟云的照顾了，倒是搞得金钟云有点疲惫。

“公司有事你就先去吧，不要耽误了。”李赫宰趴在金钟云胸口，静静听着他有力的心跳，违心的让他先忙工作。

“呵，用完就丢，我这个人形按摩棒伺候的你还舒服吗。”金钟云低哼一声，伸手在浑圆白皙的臀瓣用力揉捏，故意调笑地问李赫宰。

“我没有那样想，是你自己说的。”李赫宰气鼓鼓地戳着他的胸口，想了想，又趴过去在他肩膀咬了一口。

金钟云只觉得李赫宰这样子超可爱，就继续开口逗弄他。“那按摩棒你自己买的？我不在你自己玩过几次，老实交代啊。”

“你不要说了！”李赫宰急忙捂住金钟云的嘴，不想让他再说下去。“这种话……流氓！”

李赫宰知道自己嘴笨说不过金钟云，就堵住他的嘴巴不让他说下去。

其实他是某次路过情*趣店，犹犹豫豫在门口徘徊了好几天才敢进去，当时还庆幸店里的老板也正好是个Omega，不过他一开口说话就问的李赫宰不知所措。

喜欢哪种尺寸啊，喜欢什么类型啊，需不需要刺激点儿的用品。李赫宰还没见过这么大胆开放的Omega，更重要的是，他的Alpha还坐在一旁一本正经的听他说！！

李赫宰羞得只想找个地洞钻进去，于是就随便看了几眼，挑了个就付钱离开了。

“就是随便挑了一个，没认真看。”李赫宰还小声的和金钟云解释了一下，惹得金钟云将人按进怀里亲了一顿，之后觉得不够，又在李赫宰胸口种了几个草莓。

“你别再弄我了，发情期都已经过了，我们还闹矛盾离着婚呢！”李赫宰被金钟云闹得躲不过，闹脾气的冲他吼了一句，背过身不再看他。

一提到离婚这事儿，金钟云就安静下来了。他很想说，他不是会帮前夫亲自上阵解决发*情期的那种人，是他心里还有小迷糊放不下。

可是金钟云一句话也没说，也说不出口。

金钟云突然的感觉很烦躁，他在生意场上能压得人不敢有二意，也能一力捧得顺眼的人到高位。

可就是到李赫宰面前了，连句话都得考虑半天该怎么说。

妈的！到这时候就没本事了！金钟云暗骂，在心里把自己挂起来鞭笞几百遍。

而另一边的李赫宰觉得很低落，他也不知道问问自己过得怎么样，总是说些荤话闹腾自己。

他也没想到金钟云赶上自己发情期过来，搞得就像自己故意勾着他不放似的。他要是有那些小心机，就不会傻乎乎的相信别人说金钟云出轨，就真的以为金钟云出轨了。

可是金钟云确实很厉害啊，反观自己呢，娇生惯养的什么都不会，性格娇气又是个爱哭鬼。李赫宰越想越难受，以前金钟云还会说些甜言蜜语给自己听，现在离婚了还和自己上床，这是把自己当什么呀。

一想到这样李赫宰就瘪了瘪嘴，眼眶里充盈着水光，感觉下一秒就要哭出来了，但是他觉得这样不行。

说哭就哭的娇气包，对金钟云什么帮助也没有，就知道缠着他撒娇。这就是那个Omega对自己的形容，李赫宰嘴笨不知道反驳，就坐那里静静听着他批斗自己。

再这么一想，李赫宰就忍不住了。他知道自己是要金钟云包容很多的，但是听到情敌这么贬低，谁能不生气。也就是李赫宰傻，就知道听着人家骂自己。

金钟云正盯着李赫宰后背气自己没用，就看着对面这人翻过来扑进自己怀里，仔细一看他已经哭湿了半张脸。

“你这个大坏蛋—！我说离婚就离婚，也不知道挽留一下，我看你早就想、想踹开我了！”

李赫宰一边抽泣着一边攥拳砸在金钟云胸口，就他这点力气也没多少用，可就是砸的金钟云心口一阵阵的疼。

“你一点都不爱我，就知道骗我玩，还嫌弃我没本事就只会哭！”李赫宰哭的稀里哗啦，一个劲儿的往金钟云怀里钻，蹭的他胸口一片湿润。

李赫宰很委屈，从提出离婚的时候金钟云就没说什么，只直勾勾的盯着自己不说话，也不知道问一下理由或者挽留一下。

两个人一个多月都没见面，他一来就撞上自己发情期，还没说上什么话就一起滚床上胡闹了几天。到现在发*情期一结束，就担心他那公司的事儿，还得等会儿就离开。

反正自己也买了按摩棒，就算金钟云不来，自己凑合凑合也能熬过发情期。就算是没有金钟云，他也能过的很好！才不要金钟云一直陪着自己呢。

“哪里会嫌弃你，我宝贝你还来不及呢。”金钟云心里满是心疼，他知道李赫宰的性格，遇到事情也不知道说，就憋在心里委屈自己。

“离婚协议书我一直放着没签，我们现在顶多是分居，还不是离婚。”

听到李赫宰说离婚的时候，金钟云就不敢相信，也就当是他在和自己闹别扭，故意说出来气自己的。

等到离婚协议书真的送到自己办公桌上时，金钟云是真的慌了，尤其是听到李赫宰亲口说他已经把孩子打掉了。

听着电话里李赫宰那通知般的语气，轻描淡写的说出这件让人痛心的事。金钟云只觉得觉得心瞬间掉进了冰窟窿里，他僵硬着身体，唯独双手一直在颤抖。

他用尽了全部自制力，才堪能维持平日里的样子。等到电话挂断之后，手机立刻就飞了出去，摔在了地板上四分五裂。

办公桌上的东西一概被金钟云扫落在地，破碎的陶瓷饰品以及杯子，被水打湿的文件资料。金钟云用双手揪着自己的头发，用力的晃头，试图忘记刚才听到的事情，可是却更是一遍遍的在脑海里循环。

当天夜里，金钟云醉的一塌糊涂，蜷缩在沙发里，胃痛的已经麻木。他微睁着双眼，半梦半醒之间，似乎看到了李赫宰过来扶自己，可是等到他伸过手去，碰到的只是一片虚无。

金钟云不知道是哪里出错了，以往自己算计最为精确，能够让他毫无保留的爱上自己。却在自己付诸真心的时候，被他狠狠的捅了一刀，伤口血肉模糊难以痊愈。

“那你呢，为什么要离婚，为什么不留下那个孩子！”金钟云双眼满是痛苦，语气瞬间凌厉起来。“就是因为旁人几句闲话，就让你相信了我出轨？”

“我没有、我没有，我也想留下他，我也不想他没了。”一提到孩子，李赫宰哭的撕心裂肺，他又何尝不想留下这个孩子。可是他留不住，只要一想到孩子，他就忍不住对金钟云有怨恨。

“没了？孩子怎么没了？你不是说打掉的吗？”金钟云敏锐的注意到了李赫宰话里有话，可能事情并不是他和自己说的这样。

“小赫，到底发生了什么事，你为什么告诉我？你就宁愿自己一个人憋在心里，也不愿和我说吗？”

“不是，不是这样，我、我想和你说，但是、但是……”李赫宰的脸色变得苍白，他感觉到小腹产生一阵阵疼痛，痛的他说不出话来。

“但是什么？为什么不……”金钟云发现了李赫宰愈见苍白的脸色，一时间慌乱起来，“小赫？小赫你怎么了？哪里不舒服，我这就带着你去医院，你别害怕。”

金钟云手忙脚乱的套上衣服，把李赫宰从被子里捞出来裹得严严实实，抱起他就冲向楼下打车去了医院。

“疼…金钟云我好疼…你抱抱我、还有亲亲我……”

李赫宰蜷缩在金钟云怀里，声音微弱，他最怕痛了，就算金钟云轻声安抚自己也会怕。

可就是那次，自己强忍着痛被路人送往医院，路上听着拨打金钟云电话被挂断的声音，清醒的感受到一个生命的流逝。

“不怕不怕，这就到了，医院就在眼前……”

一停车金钟云就随手抽了几张钱丢给司机，抱着李赫宰就往里面跑，进了医院就直接打电话给了吴清禹，叫他出来给看看。

“哎呦，你这宝贝可不是什么胃肠问题，得去生殖科看看。”

吴清禹立刻找人带着去了生殖科检查，金钟云就在一旁急得转来转去，最后被医生觉得干扰检查给赶了出来。

“吴清禹，小赫他没事吧？怎么转来生殖科检查了？”金钟云进了吴清禹办公室里待着冷静，可是又心念着李赫宰，又不能去干扰医生。

“事儿呢，可大可小，看你怎么想了。”吴清禹无奈的叹口气，看着金钟云也不知该说些什么。

金钟云和李赫宰闹离婚的事儿没人知道，金钟云不愿相信李赫宰是铁了心的要离，就捂着不让外人知道，也就身旁的兄弟猜测了一二。

谁能知道这是李赫宰提出来的，又因为这种事提出来的。

“有件事儿我前不久才注意，一时忙忘了见到你才想起来，正好趁这机会和你说说。”

“什么事让你这么严肃？”金钟云有点奇怪的盯着他，却又想不出是什么源头来，只心里突然紧张，觉得接下来要说的不是个好事。

“你那宝贝呢，来过医院几次，就是你们离婚前不久。一开始是来做了两次产检，后来被人送来是动了胎气，没能保住流产了。”

吴清禹顿了顿，注意到了金钟云怔愣的神色，看向他的眼神也变得复杂。

“父系Alpha信息素需补不足，对胎儿发育会产生影响，也会让孕期Omega产生负面情绪。你家那位Omega本身就娇弱，这种时候你又没陪在他身边，出门被大量陌生Alpha信息素影响到了，所以就没保住。”

“现在应该知道他提出离婚的原因了吧。”吴清禹拍了拍金钟云的肩膀，“你应该反省一下，看看你对他的好比得上多少他对你的爱。”

说完，便头也不回离开了办公室，就留金钟云一人坐在那里，悔不当初。

金钟云还记得当时自己在出差，因为一些差错导致工作量变大，出差时间也变长。

李赫宰给自己打过电话，语气很欣喜，说是等回去要告诉自己一个好消息。但是当时自己忙工作加班加点的，根本没心情听他说什么，随口应下就挂了电话。

金钟云根本没想到，当时李赫宰是要和自己说这件事！

“金钟云呢，他怎么没在这里？他去哪里了？”检查完以后李赫宰被安排在独立的病房休息，一看到周围没有金钟云的身影，他就拽着护士的袖子询问。

“你不是应该先担心自己的身体吗。”吴清禹走进病房，正好听到李赫宰这句话，他示意护士先离开，自己走到病床旁的椅子坐下了。

“我认识你，你和他是好朋友，之前来医院见过你。”李赫宰盯着他身后看，等了半天也没人推门进来，心情瞬间低落下来。

“你流产的事情我已经和他说了，他得需要时间想想。”

“你！你怎么能和他说，这、这是我自己的事，是我不小心才让孩子掉了。”李赫宰听他这么说一下子急了，不顾身上还难受着，掀开被子就要下床，打算出去找金钟云。

“他身为你的Alpha，有权利知道这件事情，你瞒着他难道就真是为他好了？”

吴清禹上前按住李赫宰的动作，让他重新在床上躺下。“你身体弱，流产之后身体还没恢复好，发情期会紊乱。之后一段时间好好养着，不然备孕会比较难。”

看到李赫宰依旧担心的样子，吴清禹真是佩服了，难怪有本事拴住金钟云那种疯狗，可也真是傻的让人心疼。

“是他没做到身为Alpha的责任，才导致你流产，你得让他知道。错的人是他，你没必要为他遮掩什么。”

吴清禹长叹一声，安抚着李赫宰的情绪，让他多休息一会儿，便转身离开了病房。

病房外，金钟云正倚在墙边踌躇不前，只敢在门口远远看他几眼。等到吴清禹出来之后，便急着询问李赫宰的情况。

“他身子弱，流产后也没好好休养，发情期时肯定会遭点罪。你以后得约束自己的行为，不能太过火，至少得等到他身子补好。”

“嗯，我知道了。我去买点东西回来，他早晨没来得及吃饭，对胃不好。”

说完后，金钟云又透过门缝多看了几眼，才沉默着离开。

路上金钟云慢慢走着，想要拖延见到李赫宰的时间，他还不知道有什么脸面去见他。又想到李赫宰胃还空着，该会不舒服，又加快了脚步。

能够遇到李赫宰这个人，是上天对金钟云的救赎。

他从小活在负面环境中，经常遭受别人的恶意，唯独有母亲的温柔关怀给他坚持的勇气。而他十几岁的时候，唯一的温暖也被扼杀，他亲眼看到自己母亲从楼上跳下来。

从此以后，金钟云就像是变了一个人，没了软肋的他简直蜕变成一只野兽，再没后顾之忧开始一步步赢得只手遮天的辉煌。

没人知道，辉煌背后是身旁空无一人的孤独。金钟云渴望着有人能够做他的光，将他从黑暗里拯救出去，却也害怕这个人的出现。

他害怕伤害到这个人，害怕失去这个人，这个将会支撑自己的人。就像当初失去母亲一样，看着最亲最爱的人离去，却无能为力。

就像是现在的处境一样，李赫宰甚至能够隐瞒流产，将责任揽到自己身上。而自己却一无所知，成了个窝囊废，就连见他一面也畏畏缩缩。

也许，自己真的不知道该怎么爱一个人，只会带给他伤害甚至对他产生误解，让对方替自己承担这些过错。


	3. Chapter 3

金钟云手里拎着买回来的粥，站在病房门口好一会儿，知道真相之后，他不知道该怎么面对李赫宰。

想想自己做的混账事情，金钟云恨不得回去抽自己一顿。没有真正了解过李赫宰，因为工作不去接他的电话，没有发觉他怀孕的事情，甚至因为自己的过错让他流产。

而李赫宰却从未对自己说过这些事情，他甚至是独自承受这些痛苦。一想到李赫宰平时磕了碰了都喊疼的，很难想象到他当时是怎么忍受那种痛的。

金钟云悔不当初，他为什么就不能多在意一些李赫宰！枉自己还以为对李赫宰很好，结果这都比不起李赫宰对自己的一点零头，谁能想到李赫宰到底是有多爱自己。

“我要见金钟云！你们不要拦着我！”

李赫宰急想去找金钟云，却被两个Beta护士拦住，挣扎不开。

“不行，你现在还需要休息，不能出去。刚才院长说了，金先生是去替你买早餐了，再等会儿应该就到了。”

“我不信！我要去问问他，是不是又要把我丢下不管！你们别拦着我！”

这些天与金钟云的缠绵让他拥有很多安全感，可是现在李赫宰感觉自己的Alpha离远了，情绪低落很多，眼看着泪就要落下来了。

金钟云听到病房里吵闹，以为是李赫宰出什么问题了，也不再纠结该怎么面对他，直接开门进了去了。

“怎么了？是哪里又疼了吗？”金钟云走上前把粥放在床柜上，坐在床边伸手捧住李赫宰的脸，“哪里不舒服告诉我，不要一个人忍着。”

“他这是一时离自己的Alpha远了，情绪低落不稳定，你还是留在这里照顾他吧，现在病人不宜情绪起伏不定。”

护士嘱咐几句后便离开了，病房里就留金钟云和李赫宰两个人。

“你去哪里了，怎么这么晚才回来，我还以为你要把我自己丢在医院里。”李赫宰心里很恐慌，上次他就是一个人住院，没有金钟云在身边。

“不是的，我没有要丢下你，我的错，都是我的错。”金钟云眼里都是愧疚，他低头吻去李赫宰的泪，心里泛起阵阵苦涩。“我没想到让你受了这么多的委屈，我是不知道该怎么面对你。”

金钟云轻轻用手抚摸李赫宰的脸，指尖蹭着他耳垂的软肉，他怎么可以让李赫宰受这些痛呢，怎么可以这样亏欠他呢。

“你都知道了？你朋友都告诉你了？”

李赫宰扑进金钟云怀里，手指攥着他的衣领，想要哭却不敢放声，只好隐忍着任由泪在眼眶里打转。

“那是我们第一个孩子，我很喜欢他，可是我留不住他……”

当时还在街上走着的时候，李赫宰就感觉身体不舒服。刚开始是肚子有种坠疼感，他以为是自己吃坏了东西，可是之后就越来越疼。他疼到不敢动作，周围的路人看到了上前询问情况，之后就急忙打了医院电话。

在救护车上的时候，李赫宰就感觉双腿间有液体流了下来，他感觉到会是关于孩子的事情，就忍着痛去和医生说一定要保住这个孩子。

可是，可是他没想到，在病房里醒来之后，就被医生转告已经流产了。

因为父系Alpha信息素供应不足，孩子生长的信息素需要量太缺失，再加自身体弱导致会被身旁的Alpha信息素影响到，孩子没留住很是正常。

知道了原因，李赫宰沉默了很久，之后才埋在被子里小声地呜咽。他这个时候很想金钟云，想要他立刻回来陪在自己身边，要紧紧地抱住自己不放手。

可是他又怨金钟云，怨他为什么一直忙于工作不关心自己，怨他那几分真情假意都是哄骗自己。但是李赫宰更怨的是自己，就算是这样，他还是爱金钟云，还是无法改变。

“赫宰，我的宝贝，是我的错。你打我骂我也好，就算是生气不理我也好。但是不要这样隐瞒我，不要让我毫不知情甚至误会你。”

金钟云感觉到李赫宰在发抖，他紧攥着自己胸口的衣服，一个劲儿的往自己怀里钻。

“我爱你，赫宰我爱你，我知道这句话已经晚了。给我一个弥补的机会，让我以后照顾你好不好？”

李赫宰听到金钟云这句我爱你，终是忍不住大声哭喊了出来，他知道金钟云对自己都是欺骗的爱，一直都想要他真心爱自己，现在他等到这句话了，反而觉得这没有那么重要了。

“金钟云，我真的很爱你。爱到愿意吞下所有委屈，愿意装傻卖乖让你开心，也愿意你对我不带爱意的好。”

李赫宰拽着金钟云的衣领，抬头看着他，泪流满面，“可是、可是你要是不能给我所有的爱，你就不要说爱我好不好？我真的太想要你爱我了，我做梦都想，我想要你一切眼光的追随，要你的心意相通，和你所有，所有的爱！”

李赫宰眼前被泪水模糊，他松开金钟云的衣领，无力地跪坐在床上。他不再放声哭喊，声音低了下来，像是没了力气，也像是喃喃自语。

“你曾说我只会哭，我就一直记着这句话，想哭的时候就告诉自己不要惹你厌烦，我想要变成你喜欢的样子。有了孩子我就一直想着以后我们一家三口的生活，觉得你会喜欢这个孩子，也会因为他更喜欢我。”

李赫宰以为自己能成长一些，却还是改不掉爱哭这个毛病，真没用，就只会哭。

“赫宰，赫宰，不是这样的，不是你想的这样。我真的爱上你了，不是在哄骗你，我没有再骗你。”

金钟云心如刀绞，他恨自己为什么不早点爱上李赫宰，为什么忽视他的爱那么久，为什么非要让他承受这些事情。

“我不想你离开我，不想你和我离婚。我还想要一辈子陪伴你呵护你，这无关于孩子，就只是因为你是你。”

“再给我一次机会好不好，让我陪在你身边，让我弥补自己的过错。你喜欢孩子我们可以再要，我们一起照顾他长大，一起携手到老好吗？”

金钟云自十五岁母亲去世之后就隐藏自己真实的情感，就算再痛苦再无法忍受，他也咬紧牙关逼着自己冷静。

可是他现在做不到冷静。他心念着想要捧在手上宠溺的人啊，竟然为了自己卑微到这种地步，而自己竟然丝毫没有意识到这些事情！

“赫宰，赫宰你可以不理我，你可以生我的气，但是你不能不要我了。”

金钟云拉着李赫宰的手，把他圈进怀里，下巴轻轻倚在他的头上。他沉默着没再说话，若是李赫宰这时抬了头，就能发现他眼里满含悲痛，泪水依旧蓄积，语气却克制如往常。

他只有李赫宰了，他这辈子要是失去了李赫宰，那真的是什么都没了。

金钟云以前那么渴望成功甚至不择手段，都是想要证明给他那个所谓的父亲看，他不是没用的人，就算是没有他的权势加持自己照样能爬到最高的地方。

时间证明金钟云的执念并不是一场空，他耗费心力中午爬到了现在这个位置，能够将一切运于掌中。

可是他却因此忽略了身边真正关心自己的人，毫不在意李赫宰对自己毫无保留的爱，一点一点的消耗这份他曾渴望已久的爱。

等到他真的回应这份爱的时候，感情早已经不对等了。李赫宰给过自己太多太多的爱，给过自己数不尽的温暖。可是自己呢，到现在唯有愧疚溢满于心。

“你可以不回应，就让我照顾你，让我用行动证明我的爱。你若还是觉得有半分虚假，不愿意再与我续旧情，那我以后就会离远点关心你，不会让你觉得烦。”

金钟云用力地想要握紧双手，只是为了不显露出自己外露的情绪，想要压抑冷静下来。

他努力控制住自己不要做出什么，其实他很想低头埋进李赫宰的脖颈，埋进他柔软的怀抱，可以放肆一回，将所有的情绪都发泄出来。

“金钟云，我有点累了。”

李赫宰蜷在金钟云怀抱里，有些逃避似的说出口，他害怕的是抓着一点希望不放，却是把自己推进深渊。

他知道自己是离不开金钟云的，他就是这么卑微的爱着他，简直无可救药。再说自己早就是被金钟云完全标记的Omega，不管是生理还是心理，都会对他产生深深的依赖，这已经是近乎本能了。

金钟云不在眼前的时候会很想他，见到他之后又忍不住要靠近他，就好像是能为他生为他死一般，他控制不住要去爱他。

“累了就休息会儿，好好睡一觉。”金钟云低头亲吻他的头发，闭眼隐去自己的情绪，他不该这么急切让李赫宰做出决定。

但是他会用行动证明，自己此生绝不会再负他一次，绝对会紧紧抓住他不放手。


	4. Chapter 4

李赫宰出院后，金钟云搬回家与他同住，起居照顾就连在公司工作都记挂着，今天李赫宰在家都做了什么。

每天早安吻，离别吻，再见吻，晚安吻……总之有各种理由的亲吻，却又不是那种激烈的深吻，而是克制的碰一下嘴唇、脸颊或者鼻尖，倒是显得更为纯情。

还会经常几条信息发过来问李赫宰在干嘛，若是一时没注意到忽略了消息，接下来就是一直停不了的提示铃声，再拿起手机就是几百条未读信息和未接电话。

更是让李赫宰想不通的是，每晚金钟云都会哄着自己入睡，然后再去客房睡下。

有一次暴雨夜李赫宰害怕，就让金钟云留了下来，他依旧是绅士的抱着李赫宰，轻拍着后背释放信息素安抚他的情绪。

金钟云当时都已经有了反应，那家伙就硬邦邦的顶着李赫宰的腰，就算李赫宰隐晦的表示想要和他做爱，金钟云还一个劲儿的装作无事发生，笑着哄李赫宰睡觉。

当时就气的李赫宰摔了枕头，把金钟云赶了出去，和他冷战了整整两天。

李赫宰发觉现在的金钟云更是看不懂，对他宠到无底线，但又是一副绅士作风。这都让李赫宰时常怀疑，这金钟云是被谁下了蛊吗？

再一天晚上，李赫宰翻来覆去睡不着，最后还是敲响了金钟云的房间门。他觉得他们两个人需要好好谈谈，而不是现在这种“相敬如宾”的相处。

“金钟云，我想和你谈一谈……金钟云？”

李赫宰敲了多次门都无人回应，索性就直接推门进去了。他往床上一瞥，床褥微微下陷，被子还半掀着，但是人却不在。

在房间里转了一圈，李赫宰注意到床头边的烟灰缸，那里面已经填满了烟头。李赫宰瞬间皱起眉来，他是一直知道金钟云有烟瘾，最近同居没见他抽烟还以为是戒掉了，没想到是躲在房间里偷偷抽。

李赫宰心里蓦地升起一团火，最近他就一直不喜欢金钟云对待自己的态度，再知道他偷摸抽了这么多烟之后更是烧的烈了。

他气冲冲地转身走出房间，去瞄了几眼客厅没见到人，才发现卫生间门没关紧透出一道光来。

李赫宰刚想推门进去，一靠近门口就听见一阵不寻常的声音，他犹豫着停了下来，站在门口透过缝隙往里看去。

而金钟云正坐在马桶上，右手套弄下身来回撸动，嘴里还念着李赫宰的名字，偶尔哼出几声透露着情欲。

看见这一幕的李赫宰直接愣在原地，他也不知该是什么心情。亦或是被震惊到了，李赫宰站在门口没动，眼睛却移不开那人身上。

处于兴奋之中的金钟云周身发散出Alpha信息素，偶然注意到被标记过的Omega的气息出现，便慢慢的朝着李赫宰蔓延，试探着勾上李赫宰。

靠着信息素的变化，金钟云注意到了李赫宰的存在，他睁开眼朝着门口看去，那人只露出半张脸在门后，光影明灭看不清他的表情。

可是金钟云丝毫没有被撞破的尴尬或是惊慌，他的眼睛直勾勾的盯着李赫宰，手上的动作却是加快了些，还略带邪意地伸出舌头舔了舔唇。

“赫宰…我的宝贝……老公最爱你了……”

金钟云就当着李赫宰的面说出这些话来，信息素更是毫不收敛的释放，朝着李赫宰飘去而后缠绕上他的肢体。

李赫宰被这股熟悉的信息素缠绕着，依旧是那样强势，浓烈到勾得李赫宰有些双腿发软。

这样放肆的引诱是金钟云从未做过的事，看到李赫宰扶着门框站稳，他似乎乐见其成，甚至还不止希望是这样而已。

可他没预料到李赫宰刚才还在生他的气，所以在看到李赫宰转身离开的时候，金钟云也是微楞几秒。继而才加快进度，想着结束后快点去找李赫宰解释。

可是解释又还能说些什么，难道是说他心里有道坎跨不过去了，想要接近李赫宰却又隐忍克制住自己。

李赫宰腿软着跑回了卧室，他闷头扑在被子里，半天没有动静。比起发现金钟云偷摸抽烟让他生气，那刚才金钟云背着自己解决生理需求就让他觉得难过，这让李赫宰觉得金钟云宁愿自慰也不愿碰自己。

明明也会因为自己产生欲望，却要躲着自己自慰，这是为什么？李赫宰想不明白。也许这段时间的照顾是愧疚多于喜爱，金钟云只是出于责任照顾自己，不是因为爱。

李赫宰生性敏感，更何况关于金钟云的事情他从来都不确定，他不敢相信金钟云的那句我爱你是真的，因为他害怕失望。

其实他也无所谓失望，不然当初也不会选择离婚了。金钟云说是真的爱上自己了，可是以往他都演的那么逼真，又怎么判断他现在就不是演出来的呢。

李赫宰已经没什么能够给他的了，金钟云现在能够只手遮天，还有什么是他想要而得不到的吗。

“怎么了，闷在被子里不难受啊，快起来。”金钟云一进房间，迎面而来带着浓烈的Alpha专属的信息素味。他看到李赫宰扑在被子上，一动不动的，莫名可爱。

可李赫宰生气，不想理他，于是侧过头也不看他，就趴在那里也不动。

“生气了？还不理我。”金钟云过去趴在他身边，伸手抚了抚他的背，试图缓解气氛。“是我的错，我不是怕弄伤你吗，你身子弱需要修养。”

金钟云语气温和，像是真的为了李赫宰身体着想，只有他自己才知道，每当靠近李赫宰有多么渴望占有他。

不是出于信息素的吸引，也不是欲望占据大脑，是想让他全身沾满自己的气息，向全世界昭告这个人只属于自己的幼稚冲动。

“金钟云，你这到底是想干什么？”李赫宰声音有点低沉，若不是金钟云耳尖，怕是要错过这一句，只当他喃喃自语了。

“我想要好好照顾你，希望你一生健康平安。”金钟云对答如流，这反而让李赫宰更是难过。这种官话似的回答，不是他不想要的。

“若是我离开你就会健康平安了呢，金钟云，你要如何？”

金钟云听到李赫宰这句反问，眼瞳瞬间一缩，撑在床上的手不自觉攥紧被子。

“我有能力照顾好你。”金钟云伸手搭在李赫宰的腰上，语气平缓，“怎么突然这么问，是哪里对我不满意吗？”

“对你不满意？我哪儿敢对你不满意呢。”李赫宰撑着胳膊坐起来，直直地盯着金钟云说:“你每天都照顾我，一日三餐安排的好好的，关心我在家都做了什么，只要我想要的都会给我。晚上会哄我入睡再回客房休息，怕影响到我就在房间里抽满一整个烟灰缸，体谅我掉过一个孩子身体不好，就忍着欲望甚至是躲着我自慰。”

说到这里李赫宰停了一下，然后一字一句地说:“你哪里是不好，你简直对我太好了，让我甚至想要对你感恩戴德，恨不得每天都从头到尾想一遍你对我有多好。这样你满意吗？”

李赫宰不想和金钟云争论什么，他觉得没意义，金钟云不是觉得这样是对自己好吗，那就让他继续这样认为啊。他甚至觉得好笑，这种虚伪的爱他才不需要，也不稀罕。

“好了，时间不早，我该睡了。”金钟云沉默不语，李赫宰也不给他时间构思语句，直接下了逐客令。

“那你好好休息，有事叫我。”金钟云想摸摸李赫宰的头发却被躲开，他收回手起身离开，只沉默着不作声。而在他打开房门时，身后又响起李赫宰的声音。

“明天我搬回父母家住，就不劳你照顾了，什么时候有空我会去变更房产，把房子还给你。”

只听这声音猜不出李赫宰的意思，金钟云的手停顿在开门的动作上，半晌未动。

房门开了一道缝，漏出的光落在地板上，衬的周围更是黑暗。也不知多久之后，房门砰地一声被用力关上，而房间内却没走出一个人。

再之后能隐约听到几声争吵，随后便是到了半夜才堪堪停止的低泣哭吟，夹杂其中的还有些许下流话，以及到了最后消散在空气中的一声哼笑，在寂静的房间里显得格外恶劣。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天一早醒来，李赫宰最先感觉到的是浑身的酸软无力，说是被车轮碾过都是好受的，他感觉自己身体都不是自己的了。他大概是被金钟云折腾到了半夜，最后意识模糊也记不清发生了什么，只剩下害怕。

昨晚那般激烈程度，动作粗暴顶撞不止，他换遍了姿势将自己来回玩弄。还多次凶狠地深入生.殖·腔，将一股股精.液灌进了里面，甚至让他的小腹都微微凸起一些。

李赫宰哭着求金钟云放过自己，他反复的认错，说自己的不对。

可是金钟云怎么回答的？他只是轻轻靠过来，他说错的人是他，不是自己。而后继续沉默地征伐。

李赫宰被干的泪流不止，也听不清金钟云说了什么，还是重复着不成句的认错。他不记得自己射了多少次，只是后来再都射不来什么东西了，可金钟云还是不停。

一直到李赫宰被金钟云抱坐在床边，胳膊穿过腿弯，两手抓紧了那柔软的臀肉，大开他的双腿。李赫宰全身都被金钟云掌控着，反复的被捏在双臀的手托起按下，仿佛已经被金钟云身下那物钉进了身体，如何动弹都不能逃脱。

这场强迫式的做*爱，结束于这一次的背后抱，李赫宰羞辱地失禁了，自马眼喷薄而出的是一股细长的水柱，全部落在床前的地板上。

这样之后，金钟云便放过了李赫宰，将他全身清理干净，又给后面上了药。床单上各处粘着两人的体液，床前地板还正湿着，金钟云全部收拾了干净，才将李赫宰紧紧抱住入睡，

现在，李赫宰浑身上下都是金钟云信息素的味道，俨然像是被野兽反复标记过的私有物。

而这个罪魁祸首还正在沉睡，紧紧搂着李赫宰靠在他胸口，就是睡梦中也要宣誓自己的主权。

李赫宰喉头耸动，他口里发干，嗓子估计也已经哑了。全身提不起力气，只能继续躺在床上。

回想起昨晚，李赫宰的委屈已经冲破天际，他只是说了气话想要离开，就被金钟云搞得像瘫痪了似的。就算是他反复认了错，金钟云也不理会，只是一味地粗暴。

李赫宰的胸口小幅起伏，他没出声，眼泪静默地流。他想要和金钟云好好谈谈，可是他根本就不配合，只有自己像在演独角戏似的。就像是被他随意玩弄着，看不懂他什么意思，也猜不出他想要什么。

自这天之后，李赫宰罕见地沉默了，他不再想要明白金钟云的想法。他将一切事情吞进肚子里默默消化，金钟云让他做什么他就做什么，乖顺的可怕。

金钟云最初没在意李赫宰的转变，之后发现了就开始担忧，直到现在他甚至在害怕。他带李赫宰去见心理医生，他依旧是有问必答，情况却是让医生皱起眉头。

“你的Omega有明显的精神抑郁倾向，听他的自述是每天都待在家里不出门，接触到的人只有你一个。这对于他的精神状况很是不好，他不去于外界接触，慢慢将自己封闭起来，开始沉默寡言甚至没有欲求。”

医生很严肃的对金钟云说，这种Omega抑郁的情况以往他经常见到。要么是Alpha控制欲太强不准许omega出门，要么是Omega产后抑郁没得到Alpha的关心呵护，或者就是Alpha工作很忙忽视Omega的心理生理诉求。

“你必须花更多的时间陪伴他开导他，你得清楚他想要的是什么，不能一味地给他加注自己所认为的东西，也不能逼迫他改变。”

金钟云带着李赫宰回了家，他一路上都在沉思，为什么他就不能早点休息李赫宰的异常。

因为他太想要和李赫宰和平共处，就自以为是的把李赫宰的转变当做是一种妥协。他在感情中还是太高傲，就算是清楚自己的错误，却依旧不能开口认错去改变，甚至会沉默着将这件事揭过，就当做一切都已经解决好了。

回家之后，金钟云拉着李赫宰的手，低着头半天默不作声。他不知道该怎么开口，也不知道该从何说起，他总是自以为是的爱着李赫宰，却没曾想过他真正想要的是什么。

李赫宰之前总想和自己好好谈谈，可是自己却总是躲避，他害怕李赫宰说要离开自己，所以那晚他过分得禽兽不如。

他宁愿当做和李赫宰从没有那些间隙，也可以很好的收敛自己的脾气，却不能听到李赫宰说一句离开。他对李赫宰的爱像是多余，愧疚却总是缠绕在他心间，而现在更多的是悔恨。

他们的故事一开始就错了，之后便步步错，就算是彼此都有了感情，却还是难逃最开始的注定。

“我不想失去你，也害怕伤害你，所以一味地克制自己。我只要一看到你碰到你，刻在骨子里卑劣面就疯狂生长，让我想占有你，抓紧你不能放过。而我同时又贬低自己，觉得给不了你想要的爱情，不准自己再伤害你。”

金钟云单膝跪在李赫宰面前，拿出自己准备很久的对戒，自知道李赫宰流产那事就订制了，他早就想要给李赫宰戴上，只是犹豫许久不敢拿出来。

“我就是这样卑劣的一个人。你对我付出全部的时候，我才刚开始接纳你，等到你心灰意冷的时候，我才开始爱上你。而现在你已经对我失望透顶了，我却深深地爱着你。”

两枚戒指安静的躺在金钟云手心，他摊开手掌放在李赫宰眼前，让他能看到。

“我从没爱过一个人，也不知道该怎么爱一个人。只是遵循本能想要占有你，掌控你，不准你离开。而之后我心生愧疚悔恨，害怕自己靠近会更伤害到你，所以极力克制自己这种本能，做到对你温柔以待。”

“是我忽略了你真正的意愿，把自认为的东西强加在你身上，只是单方面的爱着你。自认为是对你好，实际却是在伤害你，让你伤透了心。我知道自己已经没脸开口求你原谅，我也不知道该怎么面对你，一切只听你的意思，就算是让我离开……若是有了对你更好的人出现，我也不会再打扰你的生活。”

“你本就该是个被捧在手心里宠着的宝贝，却在我这里受了这么多委屈，甚至压低自己，是我千不该万不该的错。”

李赫宰静静地听着金钟云的忏悔，听他将一切想法都袒露出来，把自己的心在李赫宰面前扒的干干净净，不再藏着掖着什么，通通说了个干净。

自那晚以后，这已经过了两个多月，而今天这次，却是两人相识以来金钟云的第一次坦白真心。以往金钟云的话三分真七分假，惯有的温柔声音能哄得人团团转，而李赫宰是其中最傻的。

“金钟云，你要我怎么才可以相信你？”

李赫宰就轻轻问了这一句，就让金钟云溃不成军。是啊，两人相处最重要的是信任。而现在信任被践踏，他又该怎么样才能弥补？

金钟云心里泛起悲凉，眼神慢慢的暗了下去。是的，他没有办法去重新修补两人间的信任，也不能再奢想李赫宰还能有多少爱。

可是，李赫宰的下一句话却让金钟云倏地抬起了头，一时间不知道是什么反应，只是一味地瞪着眼睛粗喘着气。

“金钟云，我怀孕了，已经两个多月了。”

李赫宰曾想过离开金钟云，就算发情期没有标记自己的Alpha会难捱到要命，就像离婚后的那段日子，他可以硬熬着或用别的方法缓解。

可是现在他怀孕了，肚子里多了一个生命，一大一小都不能离开金钟云太久。他失去了第一个孩子，怎么会允许自己再失去一个。

李赫宰不知道这个孩子为什么来的这么凑巧，偏在两人快要断绝的时候出现。他也曾隐秘的想着，是不是他和金钟云不该爱成这个样子，所以上天也费心机让他们俩能彼此坦诚。


	6. Chapter 6

“再吃几块肉，你得多补补身体，看看你现在这么瘦，等以后月份足了撑不住肚子。”金钟云坐在李赫宰旁边，夹了块肉递在他嘴边，轻声细语地哄着他吃下去。

“我不想吃，太腻了，吃了想吐。”李赫宰转头躲开，看都看不想再看一眼。

现在李赫宰已经怀孕四个月了，肚子已经显怀了，走起路来也有重量了。他这段时间孕吐得厉害，吃饭就容易犯恶心，营养都补给小的了，他自己倒是显得瘦了。

“不吃肉再吃点菜好不好？吃完了我们出去散散步，也就适当的运动运动，增加些体力怎么样？”

李赫宰用余光瞥到金钟云往自己碗里夹了菜，他努了努嘴，一副很不乐意的样子，但还是强迫自己坐正身子把碗里的饭扒拉完。

“不用吃这么快，喝点水润润口，别噎着。”金钟云端了杯水给李赫宰，一边说着一边轻轻拍着他的背。

话说自从那天李赫宰坦白自己怀孕的事情，当时金钟云是毫不意外地愣住了。傻傻的盯着李赫宰的肚子瞧了半天，最后才小心翼翼地凑过去，抱住了李赫宰的腰。

之后金钟云也是坦白的彻底，把自己的心思明明白白剖析给李赫宰听。保证他以后事事以李赫宰为先，绝不会隐瞒他任何事，信任他爱护他，不让他受委屈等等一大番没有重复的誓言。

最开始李赫宰也没办多大希望金钟云能真的敞开心扉，毕竟他自己也是闷声不响独自消化，可是之后金钟云的行为就一点点地改变李赫宰的想法。

李赫宰以前曾憧憬过与金钟云的婚后生活，是从这个时候开始，才算是真正的实现了。

彼此之间能够多沟通想法，这样就不会产生太多误会，也会更加了解对方，还能增加彼此的感情。

身为孕夫的李赫宰被当成了重点保护对象，现在的生活堪比衣来伸手饭来张口的米虫，也不用操心什么。不过就是这样，李赫宰还是有不开心。

又是一天深夜，李赫宰翻来覆去地还是爬了起来，为了不吵醒金钟云，他特意轻手轻脚的往卫生间走去。却不知道金钟云是时刻绷紧神经，只要他稍一动作，就能察觉的到并且能尽快做出反应。

金钟云看着李赫宰的背影，发觉他只是要上厕所，于是情绪瞬间松懈下来。他揉了揉太阳穴，打开壁灯放空了一会儿，而后便起身去给李赫宰倒杯水喝。

另一边李赫宰还不知道金钟云已经醒了，他轻轻打开卫生间的灯，正对着镜子掀开了睡裙。是他嫌睡裤穿着不舒服，才让金钟云给他买了大几号睡裙，舒服也方便。

李赫宰小腹凸出很明显了，往下看都能挡住一些大腿了，他在肚子上摸了摸，随后的叹息中透露出浓浓的无奈。

其实从镜子里看李赫宰的模样就会明白，他掀起了大半睡裙，一直露出到了肚子。在镜面中

被肚子遮挡住的视线一览无余，李赫宰的下身高高翘起，甚至前端已经滴下透明的黏液。

这几天最困扰李赫宰的事情就是这个，总是莫名的产生性欲，身上都已经起了反应，特别特别想和金钟云做爱。

但是他又正怀着孕，这种事也不愿和金钟云开口，就只好自己忍着，再不济就这样半夜醒了就跑到卫生间自己解决一下。

李赫宰看着镜子里映出的自身，犹豫地咬了咬唇，然后重复以前的解决措施，将手伸向腿间。

而这时候，金钟云正怀疑李赫宰怎么这么久还没出来，他刚想敲敲门询问一下，就在门前听到了几声熟悉的低喘声。

刚开始金钟云还以为自己是听错了，李赫宰怎么可能半夜不睡觉，背着自己跑到卫生间来自慰呢。可之后打开了门，亲眼看到镜面中李赫宰抚弄下身的模样，这才堪堪意识到什么。

“半夜不睡觉，背着我自慰？”金钟云有点不明白，他过去从背后抱住李赫宰，按住了李赫宰手腕止住他的动作。

“嗯？我难受，不是不睡觉。”看着金钟云进来了，李赫宰也没慌乱，最先产生的却是委屈。

“它，它总是起来，我不想弄，又好难受。”李赫宰双眼泛红夹着泪，可怜巴巴地像跟金钟云告状似的。

听了他的话，金钟云倒是明白了，医生也说过，这期间孕夫会出现情欲高涨的时候，也需要进行一些纾解行为。等到胎儿情况稳定下来，就是适度地做爱也是可以的。

不过这个时候金钟云可不敢真的碰李赫宰，毕竟肚子里还揣了一个，总得小心的对待着。

“怎么不和我说呢，自己憋着就能解决好了？”金钟云边说边伸手在他臀瓣上揉了揉，随后便探向股间，指尖瞬间被泌出的肠液浸湿。

“我不知道怎么说…这太让人说不出口了…”李赫宰支支吾吾地回答金钟云，虽说是因为害羞才隐瞒的，可他现在的动作却称不上是害羞。

双手背到身后，轻轻掰开了臀瓣，露出了被肠液浸润的穴口，“给我弄一弄嘛，钟云，我好难受。”

金钟云看着李赫宰这举动，慢慢绷紧了呼吸，就连眼睛似乎也因为过分的克制泛了红。“现在月份不足，还不能做。”金钟云毫不意外的拒绝了。

“不能做…不能做那就用手指，把手指插进来弄行不行？”李赫宰低声央求道，任哪个Alpha看到自己的Omega这样要求，心头都会狠狠烧起一把名叫欲望的火。

李赫宰转头看着金钟云，眼神也湿漉漉的，看了就让人心生怜爱，更不必说他做出这种邀请的动作。

简直像是被情欲冲昏了头，做事也变得放荡起来。

说实话李赫宰挺黏着金钟云的，但是在这一方面的要求却很少。虽说有些时候也很想要金钟云，却从没主动提过这事，都是金钟云什么时候想要了就配合他。

今晚这种举动是李赫宰从未做过的，除了发情期以外，对着金钟云主动求欢。这让金钟云瞬间头脑发热，真恨不得立刻埋进这人的身体里。

金钟云深呼吸几次，忍住自己的冲动，遂了李赫宰的愿，将手指塞了进去解决他的情欲。因着那里面已经变得潮湿润滑，金钟云也毫不费力的撑开穴口，塞了三指进去。

李赫宰双手撑着洗手台，塌着腰翘起双臀，来配合金钟云的动作，同时右手还抚摸着自己的下身。

金钟云从镜子里看着李赫宰，微眯着眼睛很是享受，这副模样很大地勾住了金钟云。于是他便解开了裤子，将已经发硬发烫的性器贴在了李赫宰的臀肉上，配合着另一只手的抽插频率，缓慢的上下撸动起来。

本该是寂静无声的深夜，人们都悄然入睡。却在此时此地的空间里，回荡着两种不同的喘息与呻吟，一直持续了小半会儿。

李赫宰半边臀上还挂着浓白的精液，一点点的滴在地上，金钟云还轻轻地用性器蹭动着。洗手台前连着镜子上都被李赫宰给弄脏了，释放过后他就卸了力气，向后软软地倚在金钟云身上。

“以后这种事别自己忍着，记得和我说，也不能有了小的就一直委屈着你。”

李赫宰轻声应着，而后被金钟云抱着回了卧室。

金钟云擦掉射在李赫宰身上的东西，又喂了他半杯水，才轻轻拍着哄他入睡。

等到李赫宰睡着之后，他才悄声去了卫生间，将地上的精液清理干净。而洗手台前李赫宰留下的东西——又被金钟云伸手沾着，独自在这儿又自慰了一把才清理掉。


	7. Chapter 7

“小赫，我叫司机回家去接你，先过来公司一趟，然后再一起去医院做产检吧。”

“嗯，我这就换衣服准备着，你快忙工作吧，啾～”

还没等金钟云再回什么，电话马上被挂断了。听着手机里重复的嘟嘟声，金钟云无奈地笑着，心情却是愉悦不少。

而另一边挂断电话的李赫宰，正在衣柜里挑出一件金钟云的外套穿在外面。外套上有金钟云的信息素，李赫宰收拢了领口深深吸了一大口，才带着笑整理好衣服准备去找金钟云。

到现在李赫宰已经怀孕八个月了，孩子在肚子里已经很有重量了，李赫宰走路都觉得腰累。

除了产检和饭后散步之外，没有金钟云的陪同，李赫宰是不会被同意出门的。金钟云把李赫宰看得很紧，生怕他再出什么意外。

李赫宰伸手撑着后腰，被司机扶下车护送去公司顶楼金钟云的办公室。

这时候金钟云还在开会，还需要一段时间才能结束，于是李赫宰就在办公室四处转了转，直接坐在了金钟云办公桌前等着。

只不过在金钟云回来之前，他就见到了一个很讨厌的人，那个在他面前离间他和金钟云的人，

“呦，看看坐在这儿的是谁？”朴明宇看到李赫宰在这儿很惊讶，“这不是钟云的前夫吗，怎么？离了婚过不下去又回来抱大腿了？”

李赫宰看着朴明宇洋洋自得的模样，心里瞬间想起那天和他见面的场景，现在想起来气的牙根都痒痒。

“管的这么宽，你是宇宙警察吗。”李赫宰直接怼了回去，“我在哪儿和你有什么关系吗？”

朴明宇听到李赫宰回了几句，脸色扭曲了一下。以往自己指着他骂都憋不出什么话来，怎么今天逮着说了几句还知道反驳了？

“呵，几天不见长进了，比以前装哑巴是有趣多了。不过就靠这点东西想找钟云复婚，那还差远了。”

朴明宇紧紧盯着李赫宰，语气嘲讽至极，只不过是靠家里才逼得金钟云和他结婚的，有哪里值得金钟云喜欢！

李赫宰都懒得和他说，自己早就和金钟云复合了，他还把自己往天上宠着。现在还巴不得抱自己大腿，毕竟自己这肚子里还揣着一个小的，可不得让他金贵着养。

“我不和你吵，毕竟你也只是个外人。”李赫宰冲他一笑，扶着腰起来，准备直接去会议室门口等着金钟云出来，不想再和无关紧要的人说话。

“外人？”朴明宇看他这态度心里窝火，刚想出口争论几句，视线却停在他凸出的小腹处。朴明宇顿时一愣，脑海里出现一个大胆的猜想，便一下子提高了声音质问他，“你、你这肚子怎么回事！”

“这么明显你看不出来？”李赫宰轻轻拍了几下肚子，脸上带着幸福的笑容，“再过两个月金钟云就有下一辈了，到时候孩子百天给你发请帖啊，记得来。”

说罢，李赫宰就转身离开，不再理会朴明宇。

“怎么可能！你怀了他的孩子，你们竟然和好了……也难怪，难怪他这几个月总是很开心，我还以为又有哪个小贱人贴上他了……”

朴明宇一副难以置信的模样，口中反复说着什么，像是受了很大的打击。

“李赫宰！你给我回来说清楚，这孩子是怎么回事！”朴明宇看着李赫宰离开办公室，便直接冲出去想拉住他，结果一不小心和他撞在了一起，直接把李赫宰撞倒了。

“你说清楚，这孩子怎么会是金钟云的？你们明明已经离婚了！这孩子是哪个野男人的对吧，你就是想再骗金钟云让他和你复合是吧！”

即使是把李赫宰撞倒了，朴明宇还是不停地质问他，陷入疯癫状态的他，完全没有注意到李赫宰的不对劲。

李赫宰被朴明宇撞了这一下，身体惯性直接摔到地上，他下意识的护住肚子。可是他坐在地上起不来，脸色泛白，肚子开始发疼，他直觉情况不对。

金钟云刚出会议室，正想着李赫宰会不会等久了无聊，等会见到自己肯定会用软软的声音和自己撒娇，抱怨自己怎么过来的这么晚。

只可惜金钟云嘴角的笑意还没下去，在推开办公室的门之后凝固住了，他看到李赫宰捂着肚子坐在地上，脸色泛白，金钟云脑子里那根弦瞬间绷断了。

“你他妈给我滚开！谁给你的胆子碰他的！”金钟云过去一脚踹开朴明宇，没控制力气直接把人揣了两三米远。

“赫宰，赫宰你是不是肚子疼？别怕，我们这就去医院啊，别怕。”

金钟云也顾不得什么，他现在心里慌乱得很。可是必须得冷静下来，把李赫宰尽快送往医院。

“钟云，我肚子疼，你说孩子是不是……”李赫宰能感觉到肚子钻心的疼，他知道一定是孩子出问题了，有可能会提前出生。

“乖，赫宰，不会有事的，马上就到医院了，我不会让你有事的，绝对不会有事的。”金钟云一直安慰李赫宰，让他不要多想，他不断亲吻着李赫宰的眉心，将其紧紧搂在自己怀里。

到了最后嘴里几句反复的安慰，倒像是在说服自己，他害怕李赫宰出事。他这些年来好不容易拥有自己的幸福，绝不要再失去了，他不想在失去什么了。

“金总，朴明宇已经被送往警局，一切按照您的吩咐来。”

“让他受点苦头，别轻易就出来了。”

金钟云挂了电话，抬头看了看那显示的“手术中”，心里越来越感到害怕，已经进去一个小时了，就算是早产也该出来了，怎么还没有动静呢！

这个时候金钟云已经不再控制自己冷静，头发早就被他用手抓的乱七八糟，领带也松散的挂在脖子上，夹杂着浓浓的颓废感。

“请问谁是李赫宰的家属？”

“我，我是！”一看到有医生出来，金钟云立刻跑过去，“赫宰他怎么样了，为什么还没出来？”

“请您放心，大人孩子都平安。只是孩子早产，容易体弱多病，往后得好好照顾。”

说罢，就有一个护士抱着孩子出来了，金钟云瞥了一眼，就让护士把他送到育婴室去。

等到李赫宰出来了，金钟云立刻围了上去，看着李赫宰昏沉的睡容，他心里跟着颤了颤。

这时候李赫宰正昏睡着，病房里的护士吩咐完金钟云也已经离开了。他坐在床前看着李赫宰，双手和握着李赫宰的手。

单看他的背影，没人知道这个Alpha在此时眼泪静默的流着，心里后怕不止，恨不得用自己的命去换李赫宰平安无事。


	8. Chapter 8

李赫宰刚醒来，感觉身体很疲累，手脚发软用不上力气。他只记得自己好像被朴明宇撞倒了，然后肚子就开始疼……

孩子！孩子怎么样了！李赫宰朝自己肚子摸过去，却发现小腹平坦，就好像这段时间的怀孕是自己的错觉。

孩子没保住？这个想法一出现，李赫宰就感觉大脑嗡的一声，停止了转动。他还有一个多月就要出生的孩子没了？他这段时间一直期盼的孩子没了？瞬间两行清泪顺着脸颊滑落，李赫宰怔怔地望着前方。

金钟云刚开门进来，就看到李赫宰倚在床边满脸泪水，他的心蓦地像是被攥紧了似的，连忙过去询问李赫宰的情况。

“赫宰？赫宰？你怎么了，怎么哭了？”金钟云过去坐在床前，伸手拭去他脸上的泪水，双眼盛满了心疼。

“钟云，我们的孩子…怎么了？”李赫宰任由他给自己擦泪，心里一直念着孩子，他感觉心里的疼已经要溢出来了。

“孩子挺好的，被护士抱去育婴室照看，你别担心，先养好自己的身体。”

“育婴室？孩子，孩子他没事？我要看看他，我要去看他一眼。”李赫宰反复念着，攥紧了金钟云的衣袖，眼含泪水望着他。“我以为他没了，我的孩子没了……”

“赫宰，你刚生产完身体也很虚弱，必须要养好身体。孩子很健康，你不要担心，好吗。”

金钟云扶着李赫宰倚在床边，倒了杯水喂给他。从他生产完到现在醒来，已经过去了四个小时，这四个小时金钟云一直守他，生怕李赫宰醒过来看不到自己。

“孩子很健康？那是个男孩还是女孩？”李赫宰小口小口的喝水，还不忘记询问关于孩子的事情，可是金钟云光顾着李赫宰了，那儿有闲心去看孩子。

“孩子…孩子是个女孩…长得很可爱。等会儿我让护士把孩子抱过来，你看看。”

金钟云安抚好李赫宰后，就去找医生来给李赫宰做检查，而他自己就去了育婴室看了孩子。

看到孩子之后，他才发觉自己原来已经是个父亲了，这好像还是件很不真实的事情。一个小生命就突然出现了，小小的软软的，他都不敢碰一下。

金钟云用手指轻轻戳了戳孩子的小手，虚虚的握不紧，他的手指一下子就戳进孩子的手心，就像是被孩子攥住一样，金钟云脸上顿时露出幸福的笑容。

“赫宰，来，看看我们的孩子。”

金钟云带着护士走到床边，看着李赫宰小心翼翼的接过孩子抱住，脸上流露出无措，生怕自己抱得孩子不舒服。

“这样抱的姿势对吗，不会让他难受吧？”李赫宰反复询问护士，眼睛却直直的望着孩子，怀里抱着好小好软的一团，他的心都快要融化了。

“这样抱没错，要注意轻一点，不要太用力。”护士是个女Beta，她轻柔的教导李赫宰动作，也因为看到这样的一幕而感到幸福。“是个健康的男孩，不过因为早产幼时身体会虚弱一些，回到家以后要好好照顾他。”

“男孩？是个男孩？”李赫宰有些疑问的抬头看向护士，而金钟云已经心虚的别过眼。“钟云，你不是说孩子是个女孩吗？”

“哎呦，你可不知道你家先生有多在意你。孩子刚抱出来瞥了一眼，就挥手让送育婴室去了，眼巴巴的看着你被推出来，一直守在床边等到你醒过来。”

护士有些拆台似的把金钟云的事倒腾出来，其实也是满意他这种对自己Omega的在意。她在医院工作这些年，见过很多Alpha就只顾着孩子不管自家Omega的情况，像金钟云这种Alpha还是很少见。

“我…我这是着急你的情况，不是故意忽略孩子的。”金钟云连忙坐到床边，着急向李赫宰解释，生怕他误会自己不在意孩子。

“那你也不能不去看孩子吧，真是的，就光想着我了是吗。”李赫宰越说越小声，到最后都有些不好意思，他喜欢被金钟云在意的感觉，只是长久以来很少表达出来。

“你也一直没休息吧，要不要来睡一会儿？”李赫宰看向护士，示意她把孩子抱过去，孩子还是太小，需要护士们的专业照顾。

“没关系，看到你就不累了。”

看着护士抱着孩子离开之后，李赫宰伸手去拉金钟云的手，轻悄悄的倚在了他的肩膀。“谢谢你爱我，钟云，我感觉很开心，很幸福。”

“这辈子我就只能遇到一个你，当然要好好爱你。再说了，能够遇到你是我这辈子最幸运的事情，我真的很感激你能再给我机会。”

金钟云伸手揽住李赫宰，在他的发边轻轻落下一个吻，他有无数次感谢上天能够有机会去爱李赫宰，所以他要加倍加倍对李赫宰好。

几天之后，李赫宰出了院，开始了和金钟云的正式的奶爸生活，这是段甜蜜又折磨的时光。

“呜哇——！”

又一天晚上，孩子突然哭了。金钟云已经形成条件反射，一下子就坐起来过去抱起孩子，轻声细语地哼歌哄他，轻轻拍打孩子的脊背在房间来回走动。

因为孩子还很小，所以在卧室安了单独的婴儿床，可以在孩子有情况的时候及时处理。更多的就是当孩子突然大哭起来，能够立刻过去哄他入睡。

刚开始因为孩子半夜总是哭，金钟云和李赫宰的睡眠质量持续下降。不过他们很注意孩子的健康，这些天来也一直仔细照顾着，孩子的身体也没有出现什么问题，夜哭的情况也慢慢减少了。

金钟云轻轻放下睡着的孩子，仔细给他掖好被子，又哄了几声才转身。他看了看床头的闹钟，已经十二点多了，孩子要比以前睡得安稳了。

“宝宝哄好了？”李赫宰睡得迷迷糊糊的被哭声吵醒，还没反应过来就感觉身边人突然起身离开，之后才反应过来金钟云是去哄孩子了。

“嗯，已经哄睡了，还给他喂了点奶。”金钟云直直地走到床边，掀开被子就往里钻，一直钻到李赫宰怀里蹭了蹭才停下。“我们什么时候和宝宝分房睡，他现在晚上很少哭闹了。”

“都行啊，过几天也行，宝宝的房间装修好了？”李赫宰还是迷糊着没清醒，感觉到金钟云往怀里钻也纵着他，给他暖暖刚才起床散去的温暖。

“嗯，那我明天再看看，要是没问题就让孩子过去睡了。”金钟云抬头用鼻子在李赫宰下巴上蹭了蹭，得到了他低头回应了几下。

“继续睡吧，晚安。”金钟云亲了一下他的嘴唇，而后把人拥进怀里，也沉沉的睡去。


	9. Chapter 9

上次提过要和宝宝分房睡之后，李赫宰也同意了，所以金钟云就迅速办完这件事。其实宝宝的房间早就已经装修好了，还是在李赫宰怀孕的时候，金钟云就开始准备计划了。

“唉，宝宝最近很乖，半夜都不会哭闹了，总感觉少了什么似的。”李赫宰叹了口气，他倚在金钟云怀里，有点惆怅。

“你这是被他哭习惯了，一听不到哭声就别扭是吧。”金钟云无奈的笑着，伸手点了点李赫宰的鼻尖。孩子变乖可是让他很开心，最起码能够分房睡，李赫宰的注意力也不会经常放在宝宝身上了。

“现在不要再想宝宝了，你得多想想我才行。”金钟云低头在他耳边低语，动了动胳膊将人往怀里带了带。

“你有什么好想的，我才不想你。”李赫宰故意装作听不懂金钟云的意思，还按住了那只在自己腰上乱摸的手。

“真的不想吗？从怀孕到现在得有一年没做，你真的不想要吗？”金钟云靠前贴近李赫宰的身子，在背后故意顶了顶他。

李赫宰咬了咬嘴唇没作声，自从他怀孕之后就没怎么发泄过，顶多是金钟云帮自己弄出来。这么久没做了，他也想了。

“想，想要。”李赫宰有些羞赧地回答，现在和宝宝分房了，他和金钟云两人相处的时间也更多了。

“小赫真乖。”金钟云搭在李赫宰腰上的手，顺着腰间软肉一直摸到他胸口。那里鼓起一个弧度，小巧柔软的，能被金钟云整个手掌笼罩。

由于李赫宰身体的原因，能泌出的奶水并不多，几乎不能让孩子喝到多少，至多一个星期能喂他一次。这还要被金钟云要求用吸奶器把奶水吸出来，装进奶瓶里喂给孩子，不准亲自喂。

最初李赫宰并不知道原因，只是觉得金钟云担心自己身体，所以也就乖乖听话，有奶水就用吸奶器吸出来喂给孩子。不过也有一次他觉得麻烦，偷偷趁着金钟云没注意，直接抱着孩子喂了。

“有一次你偷偷给孩子喂奶，直接掀开衣服就把乳头往孩子嘴上凑，孩子嘬的很用力，我看到你这儿都被嘬成殷红色。”

金钟云贴在李赫宰耳边讲，手掌却整个覆盖上那鼓起的小包，轻轻压在手心揉捏。那种柔软的触感，极大的满足了金钟云这段时间的想法。

以前和李赫宰做爱，也有略微粗暴的时候，也只是将那两点吮吸到红肿，透出一种淫靡的艳色。而现在被金钟云揉在手心的柔软，又是给他另一种感觉。

“你，你不让我给孩子喂奶，是不是、是不是……”后面的话李赫宰说不出口了，他现在应该羞红了脸，急于想要把脸埋进被子里，不让金钟云看到自己脸红。

金钟云看到李赫宰一副鸵鸟的样子，直接捏着他的脖颈，准确的吻上他的双唇。金钟云并不着急，他很喜欢看李赫宰逐渐陷入情绪的模样，看着他为自己沉迷。

他的舌尖轻巧地探入微合的牙关，李赫宰很乖巧地配合金钟云的动作，小舌头笨拙地想随着金钟云的追逐，反而被金钟云当做猎物一样逗弄，被吻得乱了气息。

原本安静的空间里响起了两种不同的喘息，李赫宰感觉到呼吸不畅，就伸手推了推金钟云，伏在床上大口呼吸。

“我真是太爱你了，小赫。”金钟云喃喃自语，也不像是在对李赫宰说。

金钟云觉得李赫宰就像是毒，最初沾上的时候并不能让人在意，后来时间久了才让人发现，原来自己已经对他上了瘾，就连想要他也会离开的场景，心里都会升起一阵暴戾。

这种空虚的心态怎么也得不到满足，就算是将他紧紧抱在怀里，灵魂似乎还在叫嚣着不够，想要他更多更多。

亲吻逐渐落在了李赫宰裸露在睡衣外的后颈，他皮肤本就是月色白，在只亮着一盏壁灯，氛围逐渐变得更暧昧的此刻，纯洁得让人心生蹂躏之意。

金钟云伸手将快要埋进被子里的李赫宰捞出来，让他趴在自己身上，捏着他的下巴低头啄了那双唇，而后又慢慢一下下的亲吻着李赫宰。

李赫宰在金钟云怀里开始不老实，左蹭右蹭的，露出原本被睡衣仔细遮盖的细腰。被金钟云用手摸到腰间的时候，身体还随着他的抚摸轻颤，皮肤也像是在微微发热，一切都开始随着金钟云沉沦。

空气中彼此信息素开始交缠，床上两个人肢体也在缠绕。李赫宰趴在金钟云怀里，任由他揉捏着自己的臀肉，掌控自己的身体上下起伏，与他不断分离结合，直至更深。

李赫宰的睫毛被泪水沾湿，垂着眼睛小声地抽泣。他本就是经不住金钟云几次发狠，又是生产之后首次开了荤，身体更是敏感难耐。

他的思想乱成一团，不能连贯地思考什么，脑海里只全都是金钟云。李赫宰受不住了，就开始喊着金钟云的名字，只是简单的三个字，被他含在口里转接到舌尖，夹杂着哭腔生生唤出几分春意。

云雨初歇，李赫宰累极了，他被金钟云怀抱着去浴室里清洗。金钟云也是忍了劲儿的，没有太过分的作弄他。毕竟他的小妻子是要好好宠爱的，这种床上的事儿不急于一时，以后的时间还长着，缺不了他金钟云什么。

哄着李赫宰睡去之后，金钟云又悄悄地去看了看宝宝，见他睡得很安稳就留了个晚安吻离开了。

第二天一早李赫宰醒来，身上还是觉得酸软，他依稀记得金钟云还给自己揉了揉腰，倒是比以往的事后清晨要舒服不少。

李赫宰轻轻拍了拍脸，瞥了一眼闹钟后又扑倒在床上。他打算再躺一会儿起来。正当他要闭上眼睛的时候，放在床柜上的手机响了。

“喂，是谁呀？”李赫宰软糯地开口，还带有迷糊的鼻音。

“真是个小迷糊，这个时候了还没起床吗？我和你妈妈打算过两天回来，回家待几天，正好看看我的小孙子。”

声音正是出自李赫宰的父亲，自从小儿子嫁了人之后，他们俩也慢慢地准备退休，不在过问公司的事情，之后都交给金钟云全权处理了。

说是退休，其实他们老两口是出去旅行了。满心宠爱的小儿子有了归宿，他虽然也不太放心金钟云对李赫宰的心思，至少当初和金钟云立下约定，不论如何都不允许他伤害自己的儿子。

“爸爸？你们要回来了？真的太好啦！”听到父母回来。李赫宰的睡意一扫而空，自从结婚他就很少和父母见面，之后更是不愿让他们知道自己和金钟云之间貌合神离，一直都没透露过多少。

“那我和钟云说一声。等你们回来了就去接你们。”李赫宰笑眯了眼，直到挂断电话笑意还没消失。


	10. Chapter 10

“宝贝，你带着宝宝和爸妈一起说说话，厨房的事情我来，啊？”金钟云拍了拍李赫宰的腰，示意他离开厨房，“你和爸妈讲讲孩子的趣事，他们一定很想知道。”

“唉，可是我也不能让你一个人围着厨房转嘛，爸妈肯定又要说我什么事都让你干。”李赫宰愁眉苦脸的贴在金钟云背上，从背后抱住他撒娇，“就让我干点简单的活儿也行，让他们多陪宝宝玩儿。”

“好吧，那你去洗洗菜，等会儿在我旁边打个下手什么的。”金钟云看着李赫宰乐呵呵地过去洗菜，在心里无奈地叹了口气。

李赫宰不算是个很有想法和规划的人，他自小被父母宠溺长大，之后大学期间又遇到金钟云和他结了婚，一下子变成了有A之O。所以到现在李赫宰还是有金钟云惯着，衣来伸手饭来张口的，做饭什么的完全是一窍不通。

以前有凡事有父母处理，之后又有金钟云看着，李赫宰自小娇纵养着，没干过什么重活脏活。所以这也养成了他天真单纯的性格，也不知道生活的困苦与人心的险恶。

不过这样也好，金钟云想。长此以往，李赫宰就会离不开自己，这样他就会和自己在一起，永远不分离。

但是很多时候金钟云又唾弃这种想法，李赫宰到底是一个人，和自己一样处于平等地位的人。如果不在意他本身的想法，而用孩子和家庭把他束缚住，这样金钟云也不忍心。

不该让李赫宰一直拘于家中的小天地，等到孩子长大些，也应该让李赫宰有更多自由的空间，让他能做一些喜欢的事情。

反正金钟云总会在背后支持陪伴李赫宰，他们俩都将是彼此的后盾与软肋。

“等到孩子再大一些，你有没有想过以后做点什么？”金钟云一边熟练的挑选食材，一边询问李赫宰。他们相处这么久以来，就很少听李赫宰主动开口要求什么，金钟云也很希望能够在心灵上和李赫宰更近。

“啊，其实我也没有想过啦……”李赫宰有点心虚，不免声音也变小。当初还没毕业就和金钟云结婚，婚后进了他的公司做助理之类的轻松活儿，完全是什么都不会靠着金钟云存活。

“你是觉得我一直在家烦吗，不然我出去找个工作，孩子也可以交给保姆或者爸妈来看。”李赫宰又小声的补充，他低着头继续手中洗菜的事，看似不在意的回答。

“小赫，我永远不会觉得你烦，我甚至希望你能够更依赖我。”金钟云有点无奈的叹气，他知道李赫宰肯定是心里难受了。“我只是希望你能够做更多自己喜欢的事，不要把所有的时间都放在我和孩子身上，你也该有属于自己的空间。”

“可是我什么都不会……我总觉得自己能不给你们拖后腿就好了……”李赫宰知道，他所有的一切都是因为出生在了一个好的家庭，所以他不用努力就能有很好的生活。

“小赫，你不能这样想，其实……”

“好啦，我知道自己在厨房帮不上忙，我去和爸妈看宝宝了，你接着做饭吧。”李赫宰双手在身上蹭了蹭，有些慌乱的说出这番话，像是逃似的离开了厨房，只留金钟云在那儿深深的叹息。

金钟云知道自己也许太心急了点，就会让李赫宰胡思乱想到不好的地方，甚至是产生那些自贬的想法。

更何况因为Omega会有发情期以及身体素质不同，很少有选择在外工作的O，大多数都是在家照顾孩子，少数的会和陪同自己的Alpha一起工作。

金钟云以前因为卑劣的占有欲囚禁过李赫宰两个月，若不是因为孩子的突然出现，也许他们俩之间的关系会向更糟糕的地方发展。他极有可能会继续囚禁李赫宰，用病态的思维揣摩李赫宰的想法，然后把他养成没有灵魂的傀儡宠物。

而现在金钟云绝不会再这样做，他明白以前自己只是把李赫宰当做自己所有物看待，而不是把他放在平等的地位思考一切问题。他明白的还不算太晚，他希望能给李赫宰一切最好的东西，他也同样不想成为李赫宰的累赘。

吃完饭后，祖孙三代一起出门散步。李赫宰推着婴儿车和母亲在前面走着，金钟云就和李父在后面慢步跟着。

“小赫刚才吃饭的时候心情不太好，你们闹矛盾了？”李父看着前方母子俩的背影，慢悠悠的问出这句话。

“我是和小赫说希望他有更多的自由时间，能够做些喜欢的事情，不用总是围着我和孩子打转。”金钟云有些惆怅，他知道李赫宰肯定是会错意了，他不是嫌弃他总是在家才这样说的。

李父听了金钟云的话，神情有些意外，他瞥了金钟云一眼，像是有些感叹:“当初小赫非要嫁给你，我还是不赞同的。我能看出你的野心和城府，知道你对小赫没有几分真心，可是还是架不住自己宝贝儿子绝食要挟我。”

听到绝食要挟这个字眼，金钟云愣了一瞬。当初李父看不中自己，他是知道的，所以在同意婚事前李父找自己详谈很久，最后两人立下协议。

李父会帮助金钟云建立自己的事业，只是希望他不要伤害李赫宰，好好待他。用一向的伪装去哄骗也好，真心实意的关心也好，只要金钟云不准做出对李赫宰不利的事情。

可惜这几年李父不在国内，对于李赫宰的消息也是闭塞，所以不知道他们俩之前闹离婚的事情，也不知道李赫宰曾经流产，更不知道自己把他宝贝儿子软禁了两个月。

金钟云很愧疚，他觉得自己醒悟的太晚，所以一直在弥补自己曾经犯下的过错。只是李赫宰他心太大，从来不计较这些事情，每天满眼满心都是自己和孩子。

“我能看得出来小赫现在很幸福，你待他也是真心，甚至给我生了个小外孙。”想起小外孙，李父心里也满是柔软，“小赫被我们娇惯养大，没有经历过什么苦累，到现在还是像个小孩一样单纯，这也让我很担忧。”

“当初对你不放心，才和你立下协议，现在看来我已经可以放的下心了。对小赫，你要比我们考虑的更多，也在意的更多。”李父停顿一下，拍了拍金钟云的肩膀，“小赫能找到你这样的Alpha，也算他的福气了。”

金钟云伸手按在被李父拍过的肩膀，看着他向前走去的背影，心里思绪万千。能够被李父肯定，并且说出放心二字，他也是感到意外。

实话说，若是金钟云没有遇到李赫宰这样一个人，他也许会一直冷漠下去，变得像是没有情感的机器。所以能够遇到李赫宰这样的Omega，也是他金钟云的福气。这是让他每天都觉得安心的侥幸，侥幸抓住了这样的幸福，没有失去。


	11. Chapter 11

后来金钟云又找机会和李父聊了很久，他错过李赫宰太多的时光，他一点一滴都想要想要找回来。之后李父给了金钟云几本相册，这其中都是李赫宰的照片，从出生到成年，各种样子的李赫宰都有。

相册的事情李赫宰不知道，金钟云也是偷偷背着他看的，每张相片都细细看上好几遍，就仿佛能够参与到李赫宰的过去。

看他婴儿时期躺在床上抱着玩偶，看他扶着墙慢慢学步，看他在后院里和小狗玩耍弄得身上都是泥土，看他初入学校时开心的和小朋友玩耍……看着他慢慢的长大，慢慢出落成现在迷人的模样。

直到最后一张照片，那是他和李赫宰的合照，是婚礼上抓拍的瞬间。在他们彼此说出我愿意之后，李赫宰看着金钟云笑弯了眼睛，满心满眼都是他对眼前这人的爱意。

金钟云看着照片上李赫宰纯粹的笑容，突然红了眼睛，心里泛起一阵阵苦涩。他伸手抚摸着照片里李赫宰的脸，抿紧了嘴想要克制自己的情绪，一滴滴泪水却打在照片上，打湿了李赫宰那明媚的笑。

因为父母想要多看看孩子，所以李赫宰就把孩子送去了，本来金钟云是要同自己一起去的，可不知怎么他就突然推脱掉了。

李赫宰有点不开心，再想想昨天金钟云和自己提起的事情，装出的无谓瞬间垮了。其实金钟云说的话也没什么问题，可李赫宰性格自是敏感，他心里觉得金钟云是嫌弃自己一直待在家里。

他们俩之前约定好，不管什么事都不要一直揣在心里，要和对方交流，不能自己胡思乱想。所以李赫宰打算回到家后，就和金钟云谈一下这件事，他也想知道金钟云是什么打算。

只是李赫宰刚推门进了书房，就看着金钟云坐在桌子前看着什么，一抬头眼睛红了一圈，泪水还啪嗒啪嗒的掉。

“你、你怎么了？怎么哭了？”李赫宰立刻过去金钟云的身边，给他擦掉脸上的泪，而金钟云什么也没说，一下子搂着他的腰扑进他怀里。

“你说呀，发生什么了，怎么这么伤心啊？”李赫宰拍抚着金钟云的后背，轻声询问原因，他的眼睛无意瞥过桌子上敞开的相册，看到里面出现的自己的面孔，不免愣了一下。

“你再看我的照片吗？在哪里找到这么多啊？”李赫宰伸手去拿过桌子上平铺的相册，粗略的翻看了几页，好像各个年龄的自己都有。

“这是父亲给我看的，是你从小到大的照片。”金钟云觉得有点丢脸，竟然被自己的Omega看到眼泪，抱在李赫宰怀里顿时不想起来了。“我错过了很多，有好多时光都没有我，为什么我没有早点认识你呢。”

如果金钟云能够早点遇到李赫宰，他一定要紧紧的抓住这个Omega，参与他所有的时刻，看着他成长，要得到他更多的爱，要他全身心都属于自己。

“不是吧，金钟云？你就因为这个哭了？这也计较的太幼稚了吧。”李赫宰有点哭笑不得，他怎么不知道金钟云什么时候变得幼稚了，竟然不满没有参与更多自己的生活，还认真的计较着。

“我这明明是因为太爱你了，想要了解你更多，参与到你更多的时光里。”金钟云没底气的反驳，他承认自己现在就是幼稚。

“哼哼，这次轮到我叫你爱哭鬼了，金钟云小朋友。”李赫宰边吐槽边轻拍金钟云的肩膀，他是不理解金钟云为什么会有这种情绪，说白了就是怎么突然变矫情。

“唉……小赫，我真的希望能早点遇到你。”金钟云低声呢喃，他伸手压下了李赫宰的脖颈，顺势将人拉到怀里，抬头吻上那柔软的唇。

金钟云轻轻地贴在李赫宰唇上，蜻蜓点水般的碰了几下。随后突然变得强势，直直用舌尖顶开牙齿探进去，右手按住他的后颈，另一只胳膊横过李赫宰的腰间，禁锢住他的企图的挣脱。

李赫宰紧紧贴在金钟云怀里，他被压着头承受金钟云的亲吻，他的舌头灵活地在口中肆意游荡，力度大的仿佛要将李赫宰吃进腹中。

金钟云隐藏在内心深处的患得患失，总会因为一点小事而泛滥，每次只能由他自己狠狠压下，不曾对李赫宰说过。

这是出自以往慢慢积累下的情绪，金钟云始终觉得不管自己对李赫宰多么宠爱，终究是弥补不了以前给过他的伤痛。

“唔……放、放开……”李赫宰像是呼吸不过来，他双手推着金钟云的肩膀，却不曾想被金钟云认为是他拒绝与自己亲热。

金钟云内心里的阴暗瞬间蔓延，他要李赫宰，要他的一切，要他只能看着自己，不再有别人。

他握着李赫宰的腰，把相册推到一旁，将人按在了书桌上。金钟云低下头亲吻那一截月白的脖颈，手指探进上衣内，肆无忌惮的抚摸着李赫宰柔软的肌肤。

“你、你干嘛呀，我还有事要说……”李赫宰伸手去按住金钟云的手腕，阻断了他的动作，“再说了，这还是白天呢……等晚上的……”

“我总觉得不够……想要把全部都给你，就是你想要天上的星星，我也会想方设法摘给你。”金钟云低头埋进李赫宰的脖颈，轻轻地叹息。

大概爱一个人就是这样，总想把最好的都给他，怎么爱他都觉得不够，想要他成为世上最幸福的人。

“什么嘛，怎么突然说这些话。”李赫宰被他突然的情话惹得红了脸，有些不好意思的瞪了他一眼。

其实这段时间以来，李赫宰总觉得像是生活在梦里一样，这样的生活美好的太梦幻了，他总是害怕某天醒来发现一切都是假的。金钟云还是像原来一样不喜自己，他们俩已经离婚分开很久了，只有他自己一个人沉浸在过去。

可就算是梦境，李赫宰也想自己永远沉醉下去，不要醒来。

“我明白你的心意，你不需要通过外物来证明你的爱。从第一眼见到你的时候，我就觉得自己已经沦陷了，这辈子都会是你的人。”李赫宰轻柔抚摸金钟云的眼睛，在那落了个吻:“就算是当初闹离婚，我也从没想过要找其他的Alpha生活，我只想要你一人。”

听了李赫宰的话，金钟云无不被震惊到。原来他早就对自己情根深种，竟然有从未再考虑别的Alpha，今生只认定自己的想法。

金钟云情绪很是激动，他张口想要说些什么，却又觉得言语实在是太过匮乏，无论如何也说不尽自己对李赫宰的绵绵情意。

他就像是个被喜欢的人表白的毛头小子，此时手足无措，他突然起身，在书房里来回转了几圈。却又突然停下来直直地看着李赫宰，而后快步走上前捧着李赫宰的脸，狠狠地啵了一下。


	12. Chapter 12

李赫宰也不知为什么，每次和金钟云要讨论什么事情，不管内容是好是坏，最后总能变得煽情，然后又开始胡乱腻歪几场，结束这次讨论。

这次谈论也是，李赫宰最初想和金钟云讨论工作问题，差点又被他抛在脑后，幸好这次不是搁置一旁。

“上次你问我要不要出去工作，为什么这么突然想起这件事？”李赫宰伸手推了推金钟云胸口，示意他松开自己，顺手整理变得不规整的衣服。

“以前不准许你在外工作是我不好，现在我想明白了，你也有自己的自由去做喜欢的事情，所以才和你提起这件事。”金钟云看着李赫宰锁骨处的连片吻痕，有点别扭的给他扯了扯衣服盖住，心里暗想自己怎么越来越禽兽了。

“我知道你不是其他的意思，也不该自己想你是嫌弃我了，但是我自幼都是被父母溺爱……”李赫宰顿了顿，揪着自己的手指继续说道:“说不好听的像被养成了个废人，就连做饭什么的也都要你来。”

“小赫，我不准你这么说自己。你只是没有接触过太多事情，这并不意味着你做不好，懂吗？”金钟云隐隐有些不快，是他总是拘着李赫宰，没有让他有太多和外界接触的机会，所以才会变得现在这样闭塞，这和李赫宰本身能力没有太大关系。

“小赫有什么感兴趣的东西吗，就算是发展个兴趣也是好的。”金钟云捏着李赫宰的手指，默默地想着以前李赫宰都喜欢什么，“我记得大学时你参加了摄影社团，还玩过好一阵子。”

“……摄影、摄影也不好玩，我没太大兴趣。”李赫宰听金钟云提起摄影社团有些不知所措，只能小声的回应:“都是随便玩玩，随便玩玩的。”

“是吗？我似乎还记得你拍过不少照片，还参加了比赛的评选，当时你还很开心认识摄影社团的一群朋友的。”金钟云有点怀疑李赫宰的话，当初他分明是很喜欢摄影，一度因此忽略过自己几次，怎么现在改口不感兴趣了？

“我没有参加什么比赛，是你想错了……”李赫宰想起以前发生的事，还是下意识的逃避，即便他并没有错。

当初李赫宰是参加了摄影比赛不假，他为这次比赛精心准备很久，可是比赛前他拍摄的照片被旁人偷了去先行公布，自己留存的备用数据被莫名清空，还被倒打一耙是私下威胁对方想要侵占成果。

李赫宰平时就因校内流传的溺爱长大无能富二代的传言被旁人议论，这次更没有多少人能相信他，就算是他的朋友一直在解释照片的事情，也没有多少人愿意相信。

而那次针对李赫宰的人，刚巧是金钟云的爱慕者之一，因为看不惯他一个废物用家世逼迫金钟云订婚。这简直是设好了圈套等着李赫宰进来，就看着他在学校里被误解被嘲笑甚至辱骂，最好是让金钟云知道他的为人。

这段时间金钟云并不在李赫宰身边，他早早成立个人公司并因此忙碌，对此一无所知。李赫宰也从没和金钟云说过，他因为和金钟云的婚约，在学校里被多少人针对。

“啊？当时公司成立不久忙的团团转，大概真的是我记错了吧。”金钟云看李赫宰神色不对，暗暗地转移话题，先在心里记下这事儿。

话题就这样被暂停，两个人也默契的不再提起这件事。可金钟云是私下上了心，联系助理去调查一下过去的事，结果还真让助理查出点什么来。

看着助理发过来的邮件内容，金钟云越往下看脸色越阴沉，眼底凝聚着风暴。他没想到李赫宰会因为自己在学校里被针对，还受了这样的污蔑，而且他竟然从未在自己面前提起一句！

金钟云气的摔了鼠标，半天没有平息怒气，他很想直接打电话问李赫宰，却又生生憋住了这股冲动。

这个小笨蛋，受了欺负也不和自己说，就知道一个人憋着！金钟云越想越来气，他觉得今晚有必要好好盘问一下李赫宰，看他打算给自己什么解释。

到了下班后，金钟云先给李父打电话，说是晚几天再接孩子回来，让他们祖孙多相处相处。金钟云任由李父调侃了几句年轻人要二人世界，笑着挂了电话，之后脸色一下子归于平静，心里盘算着今晚和李赫宰的谈话。

当然，对此李赫宰是一无所知，以至于他晚上面对金钟云异于往常的冷淡时，心里莫名慌得不行。

“今晚怎么心情不好，是工作上的问题吗？”李赫宰看着金钟云的脸色，主动问了一句，结果金钟云只是看了他一眼，便收拾饭桌去洗碗去了。

李赫宰被金钟云这一眼看的更心慌了，他回想自己这几天是不是哪里忽略金钟云了，又或者是对他的态度不好了。可是最后还是没有结论，自己到底是怎么金钟云了。

“我要是做错事情惹你生气了，你可以惩罚我，但是不要这样不和我说话。”两人收拾完都躺在床上，李赫宰拿过金钟云手里的书放到一边，主动跨坐在他身上，一副诚心认错的样子。

“哦，既然你知道我生气了，那你倒是说说你哪里错了。”金钟云摘下眼镜收到一边，非常正经的问出这个死亡问题来。

李赫宰心里一片茫然，虽说他摆出一副知错能改的样子，但其实他并不知道自己哪里错了。更何况金钟云问的这个问题太刁钻了，简直说错就变送命题。

“我不该把孩子一直丢在爸爸那边，故意忘记时间不去接他，就因为想多和你过二人世界。”李赫宰试探地说出自己认为的错，小心的注意着金钟云的脸色。

听到李赫宰这么说，金钟云心里涌出一丝欢喜，但是他瞬间就压抑住了，继续板着脸。“不对，不是这个，我下午打电话和父亲说了晚几天接孩子了。”

“哦，那、那就是前几次我们用的安全套都被我扎破了，我看你更喜欢女儿，想再给你生一个宝宝。”

“……”难怪那几次李赫宰明显一副瞒了自己什么事情的样子，原来是扎破了安全套？“二宝的事情现在不急，以后你不准再干这种事情了，知道吗。”金钟云捏了捏李赫宰的腰，示意他记住这件事。

“嗯，知道了。”李赫宰乖乖应下，转而噘着嘴凑到金钟云面前，眼巴巴地看着他索吻。“我乖乖的，不惹你生气，那你亲亲我。”

“问题还没解决完，亲什么亲。”金钟云伸手捂住了他的嘴，然后捏着他的下巴让他直视自己，“给你个提示，下午我提过说你曾经加入摄影社团，而且要参加一个比赛。”

听完金钟云的话，李赫宰顿时愣了，一提起这件事，他满脑子还都是当时被人骂过的话，对他真是糟糕的记忆。

“摄影，摄影有什么事…没有，我没有参加，是你记错了。”李赫宰慌乱起来连话都磕磕绊绊的，他极力想掩饰这件事，是因为他不想让金钟云也发觉自己是个什么都不会的废物。

“既然你不坦白，那我就替你说。”金钟云直直地盯着李赫宰的眼睛，一字一句的说道，“你准备参加比赛的照片被偷走了，还被倒打一耙找了枪手作弊，因为这件事情在学校里被很多人指指点点，说你拿家世威逼我和你结婚，骂你是个一无是处的小废物……”

李赫宰一听到金钟云说出的废物两个字，立刻伸手捂住了他的嘴，不让他继续说下去。“我、我知道自己什么也做不好，不如他们有能力，但是……但是我没有拿家世欺压你，我是真的，真心的喜欢你才想和你结婚的！”

看着金钟云只盯着不说话，李赫宰心里急的都快要哭出来了，“你要相信我的爱，我毫无保留的全都给了你，没有私藏一分一毫，你相信我……”

“赫宰！你听我说。”金钟云抓住李赫宰捂在自己嘴唇上的手，阻止他打算继续说下去的解释，“我知道你爱我，我也从来没有怀疑你对我的爱。我生气是因为你不告诉我，在学校里你被人欺负，是因为你选择自己独自消化这些负面情绪，而把我当成个外人。”

“当初你不选择告诉我，也许还能用我工作繁忙的原因推脱，可是现在呢，你为什么还是不愿意告诉我？我心疼你，我看不得别人欺负你，你就该是被我好好宠着的宝贝，你懂吗！”

金钟云的语气变得急促，他急于让李赫宰明白自己的心，让他知道他自己的某些想法有多么不正确。金钟云现在就是把爱李赫宰刻到骨子里去，他眼里揉不得沙子，他不准任何人欺负李赫宰，不准他因为什么难过，他就该是被自己忠诚眷恋的小王子。


	13. Chapter 13

“我只是不想给你添麻烦，我没有把你当外人。你是我的先生，是我今生的伴侣，我怎么会把你当外人。”李赫宰回握金钟云的手，认真的和金钟云说，眼里满是真诚。

“我想成为你的后盾，成为你的依靠，能够替你遮风挡雨，想让你多依赖我。就像你所说的，我是你的伴侣，那为什么这些事情你会觉得是给我添麻烦呢？”

金钟云觉得李赫宰这种思维很不好，既然两人结成了伴侣，那就是彼此的依靠和温暖。为什么会有那种成为对方麻烦的想法？不是已经约定要彼此坦诚相待吗？

“我只是……只是怕你有一天会收回对我的爱，我怕你会遇到比我更好的人，我怕你会嫌弃我什么都不会，就不要我了。”李赫宰终于说出自己一直以来的心结，金钟云本身很出色，他年纪轻轻的能够拥有现在的地位和财力，是年轻一辈中的佼佼者。

围绕在金钟云身边的自然也是同样优秀的人，也会有比他更合适金钟云的Omega或Beta，而自己有什么？除了这满腔的却又无实用的爱，还有什么能吸引金钟云的。

“一辈子除了你，没有人能够再入的心心，这颗心已经是你专属的了，它每跳动一次，就是在对你说一句我爱你。”金钟云牵着李赫宰的手放在自己胸口处，让他感受到心脏一次次的跳动，让他感受着自己对他的爱意，要比危岩山川下奔腾的江水还要汹涌热烈。

“我爱你赫宰，这不仅是说说而已，我愿意践行这个信仰直到生命流逝不在。”金钟云同样凝望着李赫宰，他字字句句尽是真心，从没有半句谎言，他甚至都想将胸膛剖开，让李赫宰看看自己这颗心到底有多真。

“为什么这样没有安全感，是我哪里做得还不好吗。”金钟云悄悄拉近了和李赫宰的距离，他伸手抚摸着李赫宰的脸颊，凑过去轻吻他的嘴唇。“告诉我赫宰，要我怎样做你才能安心。”

“钟云，我都明白你对我的心，我只是很容易感到失落，觉得一切像是上天的恩赐，总有一天会收回去一样。”李赫宰抱住金钟云，头依偎在他胸口，“是我不好，总是闷着不和你说这些话，我不该自己胡思乱想的。”

“我承认是我以前太坏，才让你产生现在的心理。但是你一定要相信，我们一辈子都不会分开，我金钟云将会爱你直到生命消逝。”

“嗯，我相信你，我以后也不会再闷在心里了。我乖乖的听你的话，你也要更爱更爱我。”李赫宰抬起头亲了亲金钟云，然后就往他怀里蹭，手脚开始不老实了。

“你干嘛，不要动手动脚的。”金钟云推开李赫宰作乱的手，一本正经的整理睡衣。

“想要你亲亲抱抱我，还要和你更近一些，怎么不要嘛？”李赫宰没在意金钟云的拒绝，继续将手伸进金钟云的睡衣里，在那个危险部位摸来摸去。

“哦，是吗，可是我今晚累了，不想做。”金钟云抓住李赫宰的胳膊，让他的手抽离出自己的睡衣，然后侧身关掉了床头灯，自顾自地躺下睡觉。

“啊……钟云？你真要睡觉啦？”李赫宰有点懵，以往这个时候金钟云早就扑倒自己了，怎么今晚变得这么正经了？难不成还和自己计较什么呢。

“你怎么能睡这么早？我、我还没睡呢。”李赫宰躺过去贴上金钟云的后背，伸出胳膊搂住了他的腰，“钟云，好不容易宝宝没在家，我们多玩会儿嘛。”

“不，说实话我气还没消，这就当是对你的惩罚了，快睡觉。”金钟云不理会李赫宰的求爱，虽说平时很想要李赫宰更主动一点，但是现在更想给他一个教训，竟然还整日闷声胡思乱想，省得自己每次都要猜他的心思。

“哦，那好吧，那就睡觉了。”李赫宰有点心虚的说道，还是胳膊还是搂着金钟云没放。

——

第二天早晨，金钟云还睡得迷糊着，也不知道是什么时间。只觉得身上像是燃了把火，刚开始还只觉得是燥热，后来势头越来越烈，燃遍了全身。

像是被喂了催情药似的，感觉还不想是大早晨正常的晨勃。金钟云迷蒙着眼，随手朝被子里伸去，指尖却摸到一丝柔软的触感，再试探摸了摸，像是个小脑袋趴在底下。他猛的有了几分清醒，掀开被子朝下一看，是李赫宰正趴在自己两腿间作乱。

“你这是干嘛？”金钟云还没清醒，早晨的声音略带沙哑，听起来莫名情色。“昨晚没捞到什么，今早就开始讨好了？”

李赫宰乖巧的看着金钟云，可他的动作却恰好相反，他低着头将那勃起的性器含进了口里，用舌头胡乱舔蹭着，一点章法也没有，乱撩的金钟云起了一身火。

金钟云没去阻止他，任由李赫宰作乱，他仰躺在床上，一只手按在李赫宰低下的头，鼻息随着他的动作乱了节奏。

李赫宰含湿了那崩起筋络的茎身，看着他涨到更大，然后就爬了起来，虚跪在金钟云腰间。“早晨醒来它一直顶在我屁股上，不听话，我就惩罚它一下。”李赫宰故意按照金钟云昨晚说的话给他听。

金钟云挣了眼去看李赫宰，他敞开了睡衣纽扣，胸口两点粉色似露非露。下身裸着没穿睡裤，直直翘起的性器前端似是已经泌出了粘液，润泽了不少。

惩罚？金钟云细细咀嚼这个词，眼前展露的春色，此刻更像是给他的福利。可是李赫宰似乎想要占据主导地位，来践行惩罚二字。

“那你想怎么惩罚，是罚它，还是罚我？”金钟云眼中欲色蔓延，直勾勾的盯着李赫宰看。

李赫宰被金钟云这直白的眼神看的腿软，他伸手握住那存在感极其强烈的那物，缓缓的上下撸动几次，然后就稍稍翘起后臀，将前端抵在了穴口处轻轻地蹭着。

“它不听话，就把它关起来面壁思过怎么样？”李赫宰还是第一次说这种荤话，心里害羞的紧，可面上一副故作老成的样儿，其实那透红的耳尖早已经把他出卖了。

“随你的意，李长官。”金钟云配合的不作反抗，由着李赫宰玩乐。看着他抬高了双臀，将自己下身那物送进了那处已经被泌出的肠液湿润透的地方，两人结合之时那瞬间让他发出了一声满足的喟叹。

李赫宰这场名曰惩罚实际却是福利的行动，成功的激发了金钟云的又一次兽欲。而在李赫宰要结束这次惩罚之时，金钟云一下子抢夺了主动权，将人翻转压到了身下，然后把人从里到外好好的感受了个遍。


	14. Chapter 14

彼此之间再次坦白后，两人的感情越发的深厚，李赫宰也捡起了原本因故丢下的摄影，有了金钟云的支持，这也从兴趣变成了他日常偶尔的工作。

“宝宝，爸爸要离开几天了，你要跟着大爸爸一起睡了，要听话懂吗？”李赫宰捏了捏宝宝的小鼻子。

“da da…”宝宝将近一岁了，金钟云和李赫宰平时也在教他说话，偶尔也能听到他一句字音比较正确的爸爸。

“乖宝宝，爸爸会想你的。”李赫宰又凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊，转而看向抱着孩子的金钟云，“这次换我出门几天了，你在家要和宝宝好好相处哦，我会尽快回来的。”

“嗯，我知道。”金钟云用另一只胳膊搂住了李赫宰的腰，上前亲吻他的双唇。“注意安全，早点回来，我和宝宝在家等着你。”

“想我了就打电话，时间快到了，我先走了。”李赫宰用手蹭了蹭金钟云的脸，然后就开门离开了。

本来金钟云打算要送李赫宰下楼，但是被李赫宰拒绝了，主要也是怕两个人依依惜别起来又占用太多时间。对此金钟云很是委屈，可他表面不显，依旧微笑着目送李赫宰离开，而在门被关上的那一刹那，脸就垮下来了。

“唉，你爸爸忙工作，不要我们父子俩了。”说到这儿，金钟云也没想到，支持李赫宰从事摄影工作之后，他就加入了一个摄影工作室，至少每月会有一次出游拍摄。

所以在金钟云努力减少出差次数，尽量有更多空闲时间陪伴家人之后，李赫宰又开始有出门的时候了。但是李赫宰现在的样子很开心，金钟云不后悔支持他的工作，所以对此他一直是又开心又哀愁。

但是金钟云很喜欢李赫宰现在的模样，以前因为恶劣的占有欲，想要把李赫宰圈养起来，让他变成只能依靠自己生存的菟丝花。

而现在，金钟云也学会去爱一个人，给他足够的信任、尊重与支持。李赫宰不再被拘束与接触外界，能够向世界展示自。他开始发展自己的兴趣，也有了一份喜爱的工作，所以李赫宰现在要比以前自信开朗的多，也要比以前更充实。

晚间，金钟云估摸着李赫宰有了空闲，他抱着孩子给李赫宰拨去视频通话。李赫宰刚好洗完澡上床，就立刻接了通话。

金钟云看着视频里的李赫宰，他应该是刚洗完澡，脸蛋被水汽蒸的透出粉色，好像也偷了懒没有将头发完全吹干，发尾还有些垂坠。

“要休息了吗，今天累不累，感觉开心吗？”金钟云一开口就是三连问，惹得李赫宰在屏幕另一段立刻笑了出来。

“哎，我多大一个人了，还当孩子似的不放心这个不放心那个？”李赫宰调侃道，“宝宝还没睡吗？有没有想爸爸啊，今天乖不乖，让爸爸亲你一口，mua～”

“宝宝很乖，他今天没有哭闹，你放心。”金钟云低笑着回答，这个小坏蛋不理睬自己的问题，就先顾着孩子了。果然是有了孩子之后，他在李赫宰心里就直接被排在后面了。

“有你在，我才没有什么担心的。”李赫宰耳朵有点微烫，他带着耳机和父子俩开视频，他不想承认刚才被金钟云的低音给撩到了。“我们大概后天就能回去了，你、你不要太想我了。”

“今天宝宝拿着你的照片看了一阵子，然后蹭了不少口水在上面，他一个小家伙都这样想你，我这个大人又怎么会想的比他还少。”金钟云细细的描摹李赫宰的眉眼，明明才一天没见而已，怎么能思念的这么矫情。

“这才白天没见到，怎么就像分开好久了似的，你别说胡话哄我。”李赫宰轻哼一声，摆明不相信金钟云的话。也是，李赫宰今天是在外忙了一天，没空闲去想别的事。而金钟云今天是公司家里两处回来，还带着孩子一起，除了工作时间都用来想李赫宰了。

“一日不见如隔三秋，我有什么好哄你的，都是我的真心话是了。”金钟云看着他脸上开始泛了红的别扭样子，心里也变得甜了几分。想来他这一生总是苦痛居多，李赫宰是他唯一的蜜糖。

“今天也应该累了吧，吹干头发后再休息，不然对身体不好。”金钟云也看出李赫宰有几分疲惫，看来是今日奔波又忙碌，应该多休息休息。

“啊？好哦，我会吹干的。”李赫宰有点被抓包的心虚，不好意思的摸了摸发尾，迎着通话结束前金钟云的消息，隔着屏幕凑过去亲了一口。

“我还以为能蒙混一下子呢，没想到还是被看出来了。”李赫宰摸着还湿湿的发尾，放下手机去到卫生间吹干头发。

另一边金钟云挂断之后，又搂着孩子给他讲睡前故事，看着小家伙安静的睡容，金钟云轻轻关上了灯，带着还没消失的笑意在他身旁睡下了。

第三天下午，李赫宰准时回来了，只是他这一路劳累的，回了家就扑倒床上睡着了。金钟云刚好是下班回了家，看到了客厅正中间的行李箱，就猜到李赫宰已经回来了。

金钟云去了卧室看了看李赫宰，给他脱掉身上的衣服，轻轻地盖好了被子，在他眉间落下一个吻。他看着李赫宰的睡容，想起了昨晚小家伙睡觉的模样，还真像是两个大小版本的人。“好好睡吧，就算梦里不会有我，醒来还会看到我。”

这小半生辛酸苦辣也都尝过，最让金钟云感到安稳的时候不过现在。能够陪着李赫宰，还有个小家伙，一起组成了一个幸福的小家庭。

完


End file.
